


Teorie sentimentu

by druhe_housle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Football, High School, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Drugs, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Younger John, Younger Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druhe_housle/pseuds/druhe_housle
Summary: LidéNěkdy tak vrtkaví společníci, až z toho jednoho zabolí hlava. Jednou se však mezi dveřmi internátního pokoje patnáctiletého Sherlocka Holmese zjeví John Watson, blonďatý chlapec, jež se musel přistěhovat do Londýna a jemu je hned jasné, jak moc se tento člověk od ostatních liší.Budou přáteli nebo snad největšími rivaly v dějinách lidstva?Kdo ví?- (Nepříliš) krátká Teenlock povídka o strastech a sentimentu Johna Watsona -





	1. Prolog

_ sobota 17. října 1998 _

Za okýnkem auta se míhají budovy jako pomíjivé šmouhy. Ruch velkoměsta všude kolem tvoří blonďákovi hledícímu ven nejednu vrásku na čele. Smutně si povzdychne. Před pár hodinami odjel z domu a už teď se mu stýská. Po fotbalovém týmu, po přátelích, po mámě… _po_ _ tátovi _

To otec ho poslal na školu do Londýna. Jeho sestra ani máma se neodvážily proti tomuto rozhodnutí vzdorovat. Nemá jim to za zlé. I on má z něj, když to přežene s alkoholem, strach. A ne malý. 

_ Vlastně si za to, že musím přestoupit můžu sám. Kdybych nebyl naivní... _

„Doufám, že jsi mi sbalila i mapu, Harry." snaží se odlehčit atmosféru, jež v kabině pomalu houstne. Pohodlně přehodí nohu přes nohu. 

„Neměj strach, jsi můj velkej brácha, to zvládneš!" povzbudivě se usměje a rukou, jež nedrží volant mu pocuchá jít tak rozčepýřené vlasy.

„Hlavně abyste to s mamkou zvládly doma." otočí se zpět k pohledu ven. Slunce překvapivě prozařuje podzimní ráno a ospalé paprsky šimrají jeho tvář. 

„Těšíš se na svého prvního spolubydlícího?" odvede řeč od tématu, její zvyk, pokud se jí něco nelíbí. Pro dnešek to však nechá blonďatý mladík být. 

„Kdo by se mnou chtěl bydlet? Určitě skončím někde na samotce." zapře se rukou o dveře. 

„Nebuď hned tak negativní, Johny." zastaví u krajnice a sešlápne brzdu tak prudce, až se chlapec obává o obsah svého žaludku. 

„Už jsme na místě. Chceš pomoct s kufry?" 

„Neříkej mi _ Johny_. Víš jak to nenávidím." protočí panenky, popadne batoh ze zadní sedačky a vystoupí. Harriette, jeho starší sestra mu pomůže vyndat zavazadla z kufru a obejme ho kolem ramen, což jí s Johnovým nízkým vzrůstem nedělá potíže. 

„Opatruj se brácho." málem brečí dojetím. Pevně k sobě tiskne mladšího bratra, jež si za moment začne žádat o přísun kyslíku. 

„Piš mi, co se děje doma." přitáhne k sobě kufr na kolečkách. „A pozdravuj Claru." vzhlédne k vysoké budově před sebou. Ze dveří vyjde hnědovlasý mladík, vzhledem o něco starší a v pase silnější, oděn do rubínově rudé uniformy.

„Budu." smutně se usměje, když blonďák vysloví jméno její snoubenky. Jejich vztah se momentálně pohybuje na bodu mrazu, ovšem John o tom nemá ani potuchy. „Už na tebe zřejmě čekají." též vzhlédne k postavě čekající u hlavních dveří. „Budeš mi chybět." naposledy ho obejme, uroní pár slz. 

_ Prosím neodjížděj. Řekni, že to vše byl jen špatný vtip a můžu jet zpátky domů! _

Tak se bohužel nestane. Harry nasedá se slzami v očích do auta a s zamáváním odjíždí. John mává autu do chvíle, než zahne za roh ulice, jen aby oddálil to všechno, co ho čeká.

Povzdychne si a společně se zavazadlem se táhne do schodů. Chlapec u dveří již netrpělivě přešlapuje z nohy na nohu. 

„John Watson, druhý ročník, medicína?" zaklepe propiskou o desky, usměje se a narovná brýle. 

„Ano." nasadí úsměv, i když mu moc do smíchu není.

„Mike Stamford. Taky studuju medicínu, akorát o rok výš." podá nižšímu chlapci ruku, ten ji přijme a zachumlá se ještě více do své bundy. Takovou zimu neočekával a jelikož bunda při cestě do auta nasákla deštěm, příliš nezahřeje. Oba vejdou dovnitř a blonďatého až vyděsí velikost chodby. 

_ Chci zpátky domů. Zamotat se do deky, s mamkou upíjet čaj a chválit jí sušenky. _

„Provedu tě tu kdyžtak až se trochu zabydlíš, vypadáš unaveně. Dlouhá cesta?" pokouší se navázat konverzaci. 

„Dá se to tak říct." pokrčí rameny. Nemá náladu se s kýmkoli bavit. Unavený, smutný, zlomený mlčky následuje kroky staršího studenta. 

„Jako spolubydlícího jsi vyfasoval Sherlocka Holmese. Moc ti nezávidím, je to docela podivín. Z toho pokoje skoro nevylézá, pokud nemusí na hodinu. S nikým nemluví, teda kromě mě. Sedáme si k sobě na oběd a obstarávám mu věci pro jeho _ experimenty_."

Blonďák souhlasně kývne, ani příliš nevěnoval pozornost tomu, co jeho průvodce říkal. Pohroužen do vlastních myšlenek okolní svět nevnímá. 

„Pokud s ním vydržíš déle jak dva týdny, budu se divit." upřímně se zasměje. „I když, možná tě dříve vyžene on sám."

Tato slova Johna příliš nepovzbudila. Zoufale vydechne. 

„Jsme tu. Pamatuj si, pokoj 221, křídlo B." ubere na hlasitosti. Za dveřmi se nikdo neozývá. 

„Snaž se mu nedat pěstí." skoro až s politováním zaklepe dvakrát za sebou na dveře a odstoupí od nich.

_ „Jdi pryč Mikeu, teď nemám čas!" _ ozve se za dveřmi hluboký hlas patřící zřejmě stejně starému nebo staršímu chlapci. 

_ Jak jen podle zaklepání mohl tušit, kdo stojí za dveřmi? Slyšel nás? _

„Tohle je důležitější než ty tvoje experimenty!" zavolá Mike a ještě jednou a razantněji zabuší na dveře. 

_ „Co by mohlo být důležitější než-" _ kroky z druhé strany se ozývají čím dál hlasitěji. Dveře se se zavrzáním otevřou a mezi nimi stojí vysoký chlapec, hubený jak lunt. Černé havraní kadeře, výrazné lícní kosti a chladné ledové oči skryté za ochrannými brýlemi. Přes modrou uniformu splývá béžový plášť a na rukou ochranné rukavice. Prohlíží si blonďatého od hlavy až k patě. 

„Slíbili jste mi, že žádného spolubydlícího mít nebudu." zapře se o futra a svraští naštvaně čelo. „Bratr o tom ví?" 

„Pokud tu zavázím, klidně si požádám o nový pokoj-" otáčí se. Ale zachycen za rukáv bundy odejít nemůže. Nebylo by to slušné. 

„Bratr to nařídil." brunet odstoupí stranou, aby bylo nižšího nováčka za ním vidět. „Tohle je John Watson, přestoupil. Johne, tohle je Sherlock Holmes, druhý ročník, obor aplikovaná chemie." 

Dlouhán si povzdychne, usměje se a ochranné brýle vsune do vlasů. 

„Newport nebo Cardiff?" 

_ Jak to sakra ví? _

„Ehm… c-co prosím?" nevěřícně vytřeští oči. 

„Prosím, Sherlocku. Nepředváděj se." procedí mezi zuby brunet a protočí panenky. „Musím jít. Johne, pro uniformu spolu zítra zajdeme." přiblíží s k jeho uchu. _„Přežij to."_ špitne a odkráčí chodbou pryč. 

„Co tu tak stojíš? Pojď dál." kývne hlavou ostře do místnosti, nechá dveře dokořán. Opět si nasadí ochranné brýle a věnuje se rozdělané práci. 

John stále v šoku překročí se svými věcmi práh. Pokoj mu svou velikostí způsobí další šok. 

_ Panebože, tady to je obří! _

Místnosti dominují dvě velká okna propouštějící do prostoru veškeré světlo. Mezi nimi stojí (nejspíš) jídelní stůl, jeho původní účel nelze rozpoznat, nyní se po něm ovšem válí různé chemické náčiní.

_ Zřejmě aplikuje chemii i ve volném čase. _Pomyslí si s jistým despektem.

Na každé polovině místnosti se nachází dvoulůžková postel a pracovní stůl. John okamžitě pozná, která půlka bude jeho. Na té druhé se totiž na stole kupí papíry téměř překrývající housle pod nimi a postel není ustlaná. 

Kufr na kolečkách postaví vedle skříně, bundu odhodí na zem a svalí se do ustlaných peřin. 

„Cardiff." prolomí ticho panující v místnosti. „Jsem z Cardiffu. Ale jak jsi to věděl?"

„Nevěděl, viděl." zamumlá černovlásek soustředěn na jednu z Erlenmeyerových baněk. „Budu se _ předvádět_. To ti nevadí?" odloží brýle na stůl a plášť přehodí přes židli.

„Ne, zajímá mě to. Zajímá mě, jak jsi to udělal." usadí se a pohlédne na něj. Černovlasý nakloní krapet hlavu v gestu nepochopení.

„Dobře." pokrčí trochu překvapeně rameny. „Přízvuk, nejsi z Anglie. A tón napovídá Wales. Nepocházíš z venkova, bláto na tvých botách obsahuje příliš málo charakteristických složek pro venkov. Takže město, velké město. A dále tvá bunda. Je navlhlá, šel jsi deštěm. Sice stihla trochu uschnout, ale ne úplně. Jel jsi autem sice dlouho, ovšem ne natolik, aby stihla uschnout. Při tomto typu materiálu odhaduji dobu, jež jsi jel na plus mínus tři hodiny. Velké město ve Walesu v okruhu tří hodin od Londýna? Newport nebo Cardiff." čeká na reakci mladíka sedícího v peřinách. Teď ho pošle do háje a sežene si jiný pokoj. A to zrovna vypadal jako člověk, jehož existenci ve svém okolí by možná i snesl.

Blonďatý nestačí udiveně zírat. „To… bylo úžasné." 

Sherlock se usměje o poznání upřímněji. 

„Myslíš?"

„Naprosto úžasné. _ Fantastické_." souhlasí blonďák.

„Tohle mi lidé obvykle neříkají."

„A co říkají?" mrskne zády znovu do peřin.

„_Sklapni"_ černovlásek též ulehne do své postele a John se začne smát.

_ Možná bydlet s tím 'podivínem' nebude až taková katastrofa, jak Mike říkal. _

  
  



	2. M.H.

Blonďatý mladík proplouvá mezi davy studentů na další hodinu, francouzštinu. První den školy, jedenáct hodin dopoledne a již se cítí naprosto vyčerpán. Moc se nevyspal, jelikož Sherlock až do třetí hodiny ranní prováděl experimenty s chemickými skly a možná i schválně s nimi nahlas cinkal.

_Vypadalo to, že mu až_ _tolik __nevadím__. Nejspíš jsem se mýlil._

Odemkne svou skříňku a hledá učebnice na další hodinu. Stoupá si na špičky a konečně ji nachází ve spodní části hromádky učebnic. Chytne ji za oba cípy. Pomalu a opatrně ji tahá k sobě, nechce být hned první den terčem posměchu kvůli své nešikovnosti.

„No tak..." mumlá si pod vousy, které mu ani nestihly narůst.

„Eh, promiňte-" kdosi mu poklepe na rameno, podle hlasu mladá žena, čehož se lekne, strhne s sebou tolik kýženou učebnici a pár dalších knih se sesype na zem.

„K čertu!" sykne potichu a ujme se sběru učebnic ze země, neočekává pomoc.

„Očekává vás zástupce ředitele, chtěl by s vámi mluvit." sdělí žena prostě a jemu z té tak jednoduché věty přejede mráz po zádech.

_Určitě to bude jen nějaká formalita. Co jiného by po mně mohli první den chtít?_

Zklidňuje zrychlený dech hlubokými nádechy, není přeci čeho se bát. Uloží věci do skřínky, společně s batohem a klíče strčí do kapsy u kalhot. Zhoupne se ze špiček na paty, s lehce nedůvěřivým výrazem vzhlédne k osobě, která ho oslovila. Vysoká žena, asi sedmadvacet let, kaštanové vlasy volně splývající po ramenou, po tváři jí hraje neurčitý výraz.

„Tak jdeme?" postrčí ho k pohybu ladným natažením ruky. John nejistě kývne a v tichosti ji následuje. Ztichlou chodbou, jelikož hodina již začala se nese klapot vysokých bot na podpatku jako dusot stáda býků.

„Jak se vlastně jmenujete?" blonďák roztříští ticho na tisíce kousků. Zvědavost protentokrát zvítězila nad nedůvěrou. Vzhlédne k vyšší slečně, cosi se jí zablýskne v očích. Možná jiskra překvapení, či údivu nad tím, že vůbec umí ten mladý chlapec mluvit.

„Anthea." dále hledí přímo před sebe s hlavou vztyčenou.

„To není vaše pravé jméno, že?" podezřívavě ji přejede pohledem. Konečně na něj upřela své hnědé oči.

„Ne." se silnou nonšalantností vůči jeho otázce vytvaruje rty do úsměvu. Zastaví před nenápadnými dveřmi kontrastujícími s pozlaceným štítkem:

_M.H._  
_-zástupce ředitele-_

„Můžete jít dál." pokyne ke dveřím a odejde kamsi do neznáma. John se zhluboka nadechne a vezme za kliku. Vejde dovnitř, zavře za sebou dveře. Místnost je vcelku malá, ovšem velmi honosně zařízená. Uprostřed všeho stojí stůl z mahagonu a kožená židle otočená zády k němu.

„Dobrý den." pozdraví ze slušnosti a snaží se nedat najevo svůj strach. Tak ho to přeci táta učil, nedat najevo strach. Zatřese hlavou, aby hrůzné vzpomínky z dětství zahnal. Občas by si přál raději své dětství nikdy nezažít, nepřál by ho ani svému největšímu nepříteli.

„Dobrý den, posaďte se, Johne." židle se otočí a vcelku mladý muž sedící v ní ukáže na již méně komfortní židli. Veškerý strach z blondýna opadne. Ten člověk nevypadá nebezpečně, spíše v něm škleb jež nosí vyvolává despekt a vztek. „Tušíte proč tu jste?"

„Nemám ponětí." odpoví chladně a uvelebí se na židli.

„Inu... jak se vám tu líbí? Jste spokojený?" přistrčí před Johna šálek čaje a sám si ze svého upije.

_Vážně si mě zavolal jen kvůli tomuhle? Aby se mě zeptal, jak se mi tu líbí? To už by i ta francouzština byla lepší. _

„Vcelku ano." pokrčí rameny a šálek od sebe odstrčí. „Čaj si nedám, děkuji." M.H. mu není sympatický, ale hned první den si nepotřebuje zadělat na problémy. Proto zachovává své vyjadřování více méně neutrální a slušné.

„Ale moc jste se nevyspal, že? Bylo to kvůli hlučnému spolubydlícímu? Nebo snad vám nenapsala sestra i když to slíbila?" zaplete do sebe prsty, opře se o stůl a škleb ještě rozšíří.

„Jak víte, že mám-?"

„Jednoduché. Máte přeci v kapse nový mobilní telefon, jež vám tak ochotně darovala, jelikož se rozchází se svou přítelkyní, nebo snad ne?"

Pohlédne na svou kapsu, z níž telefon vyčuhuje. „Ale moje sestra se neroz-"

„Nebuďte naivní. Zbavuje se nového telefonu, na němž je vyraženo věnování. Chce s vámi zůstat v kontaktu. Pokud by se s ní rozešla přítelkyně, ponechala by si telefon ze sentimentu, lidé to dělávají. Teď se ho zbavuje, tudíž tomu bylo naopak. A měl byste jí říci, ať se s tím pitím trochu krotí, jinak dopadne jako váš otec."

„Harry _nepije_." zatne pěsti tak moc, až si nehty do dlaně vyřeže krvavé půlměsíčky. „Proč jste si mě zavolal? Abyste si ze mě utahoval? Naštval mě?" má co dělat, aby se nenatáhl přes stůl a jednu mu nevrazil. Nikdo nemá právo tímto způsobem mluvit o jeho rodině. „Jak to všechno víte?" poraženě pěsti uvolní.

„Jaký je váš vztah Sherlockem Holmesem?" přisune se ke stolu blíže.

„Žádný. V podstatě se ani neznáme."

„Za to on ve vás čte jako v otevřené knize. Již na vás zkoušel své praktiky, nemám pravdu?"

„Do toho vám myslím nic není." procedí mezi zuby a naštvaně jimi zaskřípe. Necítí se tu vůbec dobře. Chce pryč, odejít, zmizet. Nejlépe okamžitě.

„Vztahy mezi mnou a Sherlockem Holmesem nejsou zrovna dobré, i přes to jsem mu však nejblíže, jak to je u něj možné."

„Jste přátelé?" vysloví John naprosto lhostejně. Vlastně ho to ani nezajímá, pouze nechtěl zůstat zticha.

Muž zakroutí záporně hlavou. „Jsem jeho nepřítel. Sám by řekl _úhlavní nepřítel_. Rád vše dramatizuje... Ovšem, pokud dál míníte zůstat na pokoji 221, mám pro vás nabídku."

„Jakou?" zpozorní. V hlavě se rozsvítí pomyslný rudý majáček morálních zásad blikající na všechny strany.

„Rád bych, abyste mi podával informace o jeho činnostech, nemám oči všude. Samozřejmě nic, co by nějak příliš narušovalo vaše soukromí. V pravidelných intervalech bych vám posílal jistý nemalý finanční obnos, nejste příliš zámožná rodina, určitě by vám to ulehčilo život." již vytahuje kožené pouzdro z náprsní kapsy, avšak John ho zarazí:

„Ne, tohle neudělám."

„Oh, jste loajální, velmi rychle."

„Jen mám nějaké zásady. To jste ze mě nevyčetl?" podotkne poněkud jízlivě. „Můžu už jít? Mám trénink a nerad bych přišel pozdě hned první den."

„Klidně, poslužte si." natáhne ruku ke dveřím.

„Sbohem." zvedne se a již se chystá odejít.

„Ještě jedna věc, Johne."

Otočí se mezi futry, tázavě povytáhne obočí.

„Pamatujte si, nejste jeho přítel. Nemá přátele. Nikdy neměl a nikdy mít nebude. To jen abyste věděl." mrkne „Můžete jít."

Mlčky za sebou zavře dveře, přišoupne k sobě nohy, zhluboka vydechne.

_Co to u všech svatých mělo znamenat? Proč se tak zajímal o Sherlocka?_

_M.H._

Chodbu zaplní spolužáci, hodina právě skončila. Míří na kroužky, další hodiny či na pokoje. John nedává pozor na cestu, vráží do kolemjdoucích a ignoruje jejich nadávky. Hlavu mu totiž zaplnila dvě písmena.

_ **M.H.** _

Rozhlédne se kolem a zjistí, že sešel z cesty. Samým bloumáním nad tím záhadným mužem ztratil cestu a neví kudy kam.

_Krucinál! _

Kolem prochází spousta lidí. A mezi nimi nižší černovlasý mladík ve sportovních kraťasech a nejspíš fotbalovém dresu.

_Třeba by mi mohl poradit cestu. _

„Ehm, promiň." zachytí jeho rameno, když prochází kolem něj. „Chtěl bych se přijít podívat na trénink fotbalového družstva. Rád bych hrál... Ale asi jsem se trochu ztratil, jsem tu nový a ty vypadáš, že bys o tom mohl něco vědět."

Oslovený se přívětivě usměje. „Ty musíš být John Watson, viď? Vedení mě už informovalo. Jsem Greg Lestrade, kapitán." natáhne ruku, jež mu blonďák okamžitě stiskne a opětuje úsměv. „Pojď se mnou, můžeš rovnou hrát." přátelsky mávne a drcne do něj boky. „Neboj, brzy se otrkáš."

...

Unavený s rudým svetrem přes ramena vejde do pokoje. Černovlasý sedí se zavřenýma očima na posteli v tureckém sedu. Rukávy na bílé košili má vyhnuté po paže, lokty složené na stehnech a dlaně volně svěšené. Zhluboka dýchá.

„Sherlocku?" osloví ho, hodí svetr do koše na prádlo. Nereaguje, znovu poklidně vydechne a sykne bolestí. Až teď si John všimne jeho natrženého horního rtu zvláštně vykrojených úst. Kdejaká žena by mu záviděla tak výrazně rty. Po dlouhém sinalém krku se táhnou rudé skvrny. Vypadá nepřítomně, skoro jako by požil nějakou drogu.

„Jsi v pořádku? Co se stalo?" pohlédne ke stolu a spatří pár rozbitých nádobek, na dřevěné podlaze skvrnu od rozlitého čehosi. Sherlockova část pokoje vypadá jako po vpádu armády, za to jeho půlka se zdá být nedotčena. Když černovlásek stále neodpovídá, pokračuje: „Potkal jsem tvého kamaráda."

Tím si získá Sherlockovu pozornost. Otevře své modřenky, jiskří se v nich nepochopení.

„Kamaráda?"

„Nepřítele." opraví se.

„Oh a kterého? Za mnou se jich také pár stavilo." roztáhne ruce a zkřiví rty do arogantního úsměvu.

„Prý úhlavní, říkal. Ta rána na rtu vážně nevypadá hezky, ošetřím ti ji." sahá do šuplíku pro lékárničku. Popadne lahvičku dezinfekce a několik vatových polštářků, sedne si vedle černovlasého na postel, nechá nohy svěšené dolů, ani nedosáhne na zem. Namočí polštářek v dezinfekci.

„Otoč se." prosebným tónem nakonec donutí Sherlocka se otočit. Sic neochotně, ale přeci stočí své tělo směrem k Johnovi. Ten natáhne svou krátkou ruku s polštářkem namočeným v dezinfekci k jeho rtům. Když se dotkne rány, černovlásek trochu sykne a stiskne víčka k sobě.

„Nabízel ti peníze?" zamumlá. Kouká kamkoliv, jen ne na blonďáka sedícího před ním.

„Ano."

„A přijal jsi je?" stiskne mu jemně zápěstí a odtáhne mu dlaň pryč.

Tělem snad mu v té chvíli projel blesk a způsobil husí kůži. „Ne, nepřijal." nesnaží se mu ránu znovu ošetřit, ten pocit byl až přespříliš divný, aby ho zažil tak rychle dvakrát za sebou.

_Co to bylo? _

„Škoda, šábli bychom se." konečně svými zvláštními duhovkami doputuje k pomněnkovým očím sledujícím ho po celou dobu. Těká jimi ze strany na stranu, jako by skenoval Johnovu tvář, snažil se zapamatovat si každý detail. Panuje mezi nimi zvláštní atmosféra, kterou zdá se nechce ani jeden narušit. Jen na sebe vzájemně beztrestně zírají, nikdy si nebyli blíže.

_Modrá, tak zvláštní modrá. Mísí se se zelenou jako mech na březích jezera. A těch pár hnědých skvrn narušujících tu skvělou scenérii a přitom tak perfektně doplňujících celek. _

„Příště si to dobře rozmysli." otočí se, vstane, pohodí havraními loknami a pozdvihne housle k rameni.

„Kdo to byl, Sherlocku? Ten koho jsem potkal." povzdychne si a pár kroky přejde do své části pokoje.

_Co to mělo znamenat?_

„Ten člověk mě právě teď nezajímá." uvelebí líc na houslích. Zase nasadil tu chladnou masku. Druhou rukou zkušeně uchopí smyčec. „Něco ti zahraji, pokud nemáš nic proti."

„Ne, ne. Hraj." sklidí vše zpět do lékárničky a usadí se ke svému stolu. Povinnosti čekají.

_Třeba mě tím přivedeš na jiné myšlenky. Chci jim utéct. Nechci na to myslet, ale..._

_Je to tak těžké._

Z dřevěného nástroje unikne pár osamělých vážných tónů.

Zakloní hlavu přes dřevěnou opěrku. Možná před myšlenkami uteče, pokud na moment sklopí zrak před světem.

_Proč jsem mu prostě nepodal lékárničku, aby si ten ret ošetřil sám?_

_Ne, nemůžu přeci být- strašně bych zklamal. Tak strašně moc. _

_„Tati, není to tak, jak si myslíš! Jen nebyla ta pravá. Prosím..."_

_„Ty malej _ _buzerantskej_ _ smrade!"_

_„Ne, prosím!"_

_Rána._

_A další._

_A další..._

„Udělal jsem něco špatně?" ozve se za ním zmatený baryton. Klapot bot, hudba ustala.

„Ne, proč?"

Povzdech, zvuk těla dopadajícího na matraci. „Po tvářích ti tečou slzy." chladný, přesto soucitný tón hlasu, zvuk struny A. „Omlouvám se. Ta melodie byla možná příliš melancholická-"

„Nemůžeš za to." zopakuje, trhavě se nadechne, prohrábne své blonďaté kadeře. „Jen... na něco jsem si vzpomněl, víš?" zamrká a dělá, že se nic nestalo.

Obvykle by již spustil černovlasý z úst proud nezastavitelných dedukcí a bylo by mu naprosto jedno, za jakých okolností. Z jemu záhadného důvodu si však u Johna kazit reputaci nechce. Záleží mu na tom, co si o něm jeho blonďatý spolubydlící myslí. V hlavě mu uvízlo drobné smítko sentimentu, které nedokáže vypudit. Za celý život se nikdy nikomu nepovedlo v něm probudit jediný náznak citu. Ale Johnovi se to povedlo za pouhé tři dny. Jen tím, že s ním byl v jedné místnosti a nic po něm nechtěl, nevšímal si ho. Prostě jen... byl.

„Dobře, chápu." vstane, chce uložit housle na své místo.

„Hraj dál." lhostejně mávne rukou, otře si uslzené tváře. Položí na desku stolu sešit a nevšímaje si kudrnatého chlapce vypracovává za zvuků jedné z Bachových partit úkol z angličtiny. Slohovou práci na téma _souznění_.


	3. Slohová práce

_ -Souznění- _

_ Souznění jest velmi zvláštním kouzlem spojujícím dohromady nečekané. Ku příkladu mne s mým spolubydlícím. Již od pohledu nad ním visí jakýsi pomyslný oblak záhadnosti. Jinakosti tak enormní, až odhání vše živé okolo. Společně s jeho nabroušeným jazykem pálícím zbylé mosty byste jen velmi těžko hledali někoho, kdo by s ním chtěl mít cokoliv společného. Tedy až na pár výjimek. A mezi nimi se dílem osudu ocitla i má maličkost. _

_ Když jsem se poprvé před pár dny ocitl před dveřmi pokoje 221, bylo mi několikrát naznačeno, že si s mým novým spolubydlícím zřejmě do noty příliš nepadneme. A když se mezi dveřmi zjevil vysoký stín stejně starého mladíka s ledově chladnýma očima, nenabyl jsem jiného zdání. Ostře mému průvodci nepřímo naznačil přítomnost kohokoliv v jeho pokoji za nevítanou. Poté však pod nátlakem okolností k mé společnosti svolil a pojal ji velmi lhostejně. Existuje spousta rozličných druhů vzájemného soužití a to naše se po pár dnech nedá považovat za negativní. Ovšem mnohem více, než-li se mnou, rozumí si můj spolubydlící se svými houslemi. Tak perfektní souhru člověka s nástrojem jsem jaktěživ neslyšel. Podlouhlé bledé prsty, jako by snad byly pro smyčec stvořené samotnými Bohy. Pohybují se po hmatníku zkušeně a jistě, ačkoliv svá víčka drží pevně zavřená. Jako by dokázal cítit každý hmat pouze konečky svých prstů. Těžko by se hledal podobně starý (na i starší) houslista, jež by mu dokázal konkurovat. Troufal bych si dokonce porovnat vztah mezi jím a tím nástrojem se spojením, jaké známe mezi lidmi. Pokud zrovna nehrál napsané písně, skládal své vlastní. V sobotu zněly tóny zklamaně, skoro až naštvaně. Tak naštvaně, až jsem se z toho cítil provinile. V neděli se melodie nesla v duchu zdánlivě rozradostněném, vyrovnaném, klidném. A dnes se mi málem podařilo propuknout v pláč kvůli tomu, jak melancholicky to vyhrávání znělo. Zdá se, jako by tomu nástroji předával vše, co momentálně pociťuje. Tvoří spolu jeden celek. Kdyby o své housle přišel, již by to zcela jistě nebyl ten stejný člověk. Bez svých houslí by nebyl kompletní. Jako fotbalista bez míče, básník bez pera či Romeo bez Julie, bez svého drahocenného nástroje by již nebyl sám sebou.  _

_ … _

Při samém zabrání do své práce si John ani nevšiml hrobového ticha přikrývajícího místnost a rozsvícené lampy nad stolem, jelikož se již Londýn stihl ponořit do temných šálů noci. Sherlockovy zvláštní duhovky v barvách baskervilských blat hledí plné jisker zvědavosti na popsaný papír a v pravidelných intervalech pohlédnou na housle starší, než-li celé žijící pokolení Holmesů dohromady.

„Proč sis vybral zrovna mě?" poklepe prsty do dubové desky. Lokny černější než temnota sama padají do obličeje. Zmatená mysl Sherlocka Holmese očekává odpovědi, vysvětlení, jež by všechny nastřádané otázky rozmetaly v prach. „Mohl jsi psát o čemkoliv jiném."  


Blonďatý mladík s leknutím nadskočí na židli. Stejnou otázku si popravdě řečeno pokládal celou dobu on sám, nevěděl proč hlava svedla pero právě k záhadnému černovlasému spolubydlícímu. A protože ví, že jeho lži jsou prokouknutelnejší, než-li čiré sklo, nezbývá než povědět pravdu.  


„Zřejmě… to bylo to první, co mě napadlo." pokrčí nevinně rameny. „Pokud ti to nějak vadí, můžu to přepsat. Ještě není tolik hodin-"

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Jen mě to překvapilo. Překvapil mě tvůj úhel pohledu. To, co si o mně myslíš. Nikdo o mně nikdy nic nenapsal, tedy pokud se výhrůžky smrtí a detailní popisy mé popravy za to nepovažují." do zoufalého úsměvu zabalí veškeré útrapy a v celé kráse je vystaví blonďákovi přímo před očima.

„Počkej, teď si děláš legraci?"  


Sherlock beze slova přejde k oknu a v zamyšlení sepne ruce v stříšku pod ostře řezanou bradou. Z ničeho nic celý zbledne, kdyby byl postaven vedle stěny jejich čerstvě vybíleného pokoje, snad by s ní i splýval. Opět vypadá duší naprosto nepřítomen. Přemýšlí?  


„Je ti dobře? Jsi celý pobledlý."  


_ Je mi fajn.  _ Odpoví, ovšem nevědomky pouze své bujné fantazii. Johna nechává tonout v ubíjejícím tichu plném nezodpovězených otázek.  


_ Kdo mu ublížil? Vyhrožuje mu někdo?  _

_ Proč mi o tom nic neřekne? _

„Sherlocku, kdybys o tom mluvil…"

„Nechci, nemám to zapotřebí." odeskne jedovatě, ruce spustí podél těla. „Nemůžu se poddávat  _ sentimentu _ ." poslední slovo vyslovil až s výsostnou nechutí.  


„Nevím, co by mělo být na sentimentu špatného." prohlásí blondýn s u něj nebývalou chladností a začne uklízet věci do šuplíků.  


„Vysvětlím ti to. Zavři oči a představ si moji mysl jako vodní hladinu." natočí naproti pracovnímu stolu u kterého sedí John rozvrklanou židli jídelního stolu, posadí se na ni rozkročmo a lokty se zapře o opěrku.

„To mi to nemůžeš vysvětlit normálně?" protočí panenky a povzdychne si.

„Prostě tak udělej."  


Malý blonďák již nic nenamítá, tuší, jak marné by jeho pokusy byly. Zavře oči a myslí nechá proudit obraz rybníku, jež si pamatoval z dětství. Když jako malý o prázdninách jezdíval k babičce a dědovi na statek, rybařili tam společně. Pořád má na jazyku lahodnou chuť koláče, který jim vždy starostlivá paní Watsonová přichystala.  


„Pokud je hladina naprosto klidná, co přes ni vidíš?"

Shlédne dolů k hladině rybníka. Křišťálově čistou vodou proplouvají drobné stříbrné rybky nadzvedávající listy vodních travin. Odraz jeho dětské tváře a vedle ní zvrásněný obličej již několik let zesnulého dědy. Pořád mu tak trochu chybí.  


„Rostliny, ryby, odrazy…" pojmenovává vše, co vidí.

„To stačí. Co se stane, když hladinu něčím rozvíříš?"

Popadne do ruky malý hladký oblázek. Šedavý povrch perfektně vodou uhlazený. Připadá si jako ten kámen. Těžký, zkrocený proudem okolností. Hodí ho. Hladina se rozčeří ve velké vlny, oblak písku z hladiny zakalí jasný výhled. Ryby leknutím zaplují mezi rostliny.

„Co vidíš teď?"  


„No…" rozhlíží se kolem sebe, centimetr po centimetru pátrá po čemkoliv, jež by se dalo popsat. „Nic nevidím, ta voda je zakalená."

„City mi nejsou vlastní, Johne. Nikdy nebyly a nikdy zřejmě nebudou. A mě to netrápí, naopak. Obejdu se moc dobře bez nich." zastrčí židli na místo.  


Blonďatý se cítí těmito slovy raněn, jako kdyby Sherlock popadl svůj smyčec a probodl jím city nasáklé srdce bijící rychleji, než obvykle. Otevírá pusu pro další slova, plány mu však zkříží zvonící telefon.  


_ To musí být Harry! _

Vyletí z židle nadzvukovou rychlostí vstříc telefonu na nočním stolku. Doba, co čekal na hovor od sestry pro něj byla nekonečná. Zakopává o své vlastní nohy, jen aby mohl co nejrychleji zmáčknout zelené tlačítko přijímající volání. Uchopí drobné zařízení a zaostří na displej. Místo vytouženého pohledu na číslo mu tolik známé však zaujímá velký nápis  _ skryté číslo _ spalující veškerou naději na popel.  


„Haló?" přiloží mobil k uchu. Vystrašený tón maskuje přespřílišnou formálností, usadí se na okraj postele a nohy prokřehlé zimou kvůli špatnému prokrvení svěsí dolů.  


_ „Zdravím Johne. Dozvěděl jsem se, co se dělo u vás v pokoji. Ten odpolední incident mě opravdu mrzí. Ale kdyby se vám povedlo Sherlocka přesvědčit, aby usvědčil pachatele, určitě by se nám všem ulevilo."  
_

Ten otravný hlas by poznal všude. Zástupce ředitele.  


„Řekl jsem, že vám pomáhat nebudu." procedí naštvaně mezi zuby, s tímhle člověkem si rozhodně rozumět nebude. Vypočítavý pohled čekající na jakoukoliv chybu, ústa zkřivená do nesympatického šklebu vypouštějící uštěpačné poznámky a přímo do očí bijící komplex moci jsou skvělou kombinací spouštějící v Johnovi naštvanost až agresi.

_ „Řeknu to tedy jinak. Buď mi pomůžete nebo zavolám vašemu otci. A to dozajista nechcete, že?"  
_

Má na něj páku, proti níž se nedá odporovat. Ať už by M.H. řekl jeho otci cokoliv, neskončilo by to pouze pár výchovnými fackami. Není jiné cesty, musí sklonit hlavu a podvolit se. Zhluboka se nadechne, pomalu vydechne.  


„Tak dobrá." ustoupí nakonec, co mu také jiného zbývá? Prohrábne frustrovaně prameny blonďatých vlasů.  


_ „Skvělé, věděl jsem, že budete nakonec rozumný. Zítra si vás někde odchytím. Hezký zbytek večera přeji." _

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

Zvuk značící přerušení hovoru. Zarývá se do mysli jako rezavé hřebíky, s každým signálem si čím dál více uvědomuje fakta. Právě se upsal ďáblu. 

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

„Sakra!" křikne přes celou místnost a pohodí telefon na podlahu. Tělo se s plesknutím oddělí od krytu Sherlock překvapeně zvedne hlavu od petriho misky.  


„Měli bychom se jít najíst, jídelna za chvíli zavírá." poznamená a svou domněnku potvrdí pohledem na levé zápěstí, kde nosí hodinky.  


„Nemám hlad, jdi sám." odsekne a svalí se do klubíčka. V tak bezvýchodné situaci nemá na jídlo ani pomyšlení.  


„Přinesu ti aspoň šálek čaje." zamumlá jakž takž srozumitelně, odloží chemické náčiní a v tichosti opustí místnost.  


_ Proč mi ještě nezavolala? To jsem jí tak volnej? Stalo se jí něco? Proboha, doufám, že jim neublížil. Bojím se, tolik se bojím.  
_

Obavy naplňují mysl Johna Watsona jako večerní šálek čaje plný až po okraj. Jen krůček od toho, aby přetekl. Hrobové ticho narušují pouze zvuky stále pípajícího telefonu, jež rozhodl o nedobrovolném zbourání morálních zábran. 

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

_ Píp _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slohová práce, jež "napsal" John byl pokus se trochu přiblížit stylu, jakým jsou psána díla A.C. Doyla. Inu, můžete sami zhodnotit (ne)povedenost mého pokusu.  
Za jakoukoliv zpětnou vazbu vám bude moje spisovatelská duše velmi vděčná!  
\- Druhé housle


	4. Teorie sentimentu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abyste nebyli zmatení: Tato kapitola reprezentuje Sherlockův pohled. Co si myslí, co se děje. Chtělo se mi nastínit i to, jak celou věc vnímá on.  
Příjemné čtení!

* * *

_pátek 6. listopadu 1998 _

Černovlásek usedá k volnému stolu, co nejdále od všech. V době polední pauzy jídelna praská ve švech. S kapkou nedůvěry pohlíží na obsah svého talíře. Už kolikrát se mu stalo, že byl jeho oběd obětí žertu jeho stupidních spolužáků. Čeká na den, kdy mu bude na tác naservírováno jablko otrávené kyanidem. 

„Můžu si přisednout?" ozve se nad ním blonďatý spolubydlící. 

„Samozřejmě." kývne a nevědomky pozvedne koutky v úsměv. Opravdový, upřímný. John položí tác s obědem na stůl a usedne naproti. 

„Už tušíš, kdo se nám vkradl do pokoje?" s chutí se zakousne do sendviče před sebou. 

„Nemám zdání." zalže, John z jeho tvrzení lež nevycítí. Narozdíl od svého spolubydlícího umí kličkovat na poli lží a pravd. Je mistrem chladné přetvářky, manipulace a sebekontroly. Přesným protipólem Johna Watsona. Citově založené, vnímavé a upřímné lidské bytosti. Možná proto mu nepřipadá tak protivný. Jelikož s ním nemá v podstatě nic společného. Vlastnosti, zájmy, vkus. Těžko byste hledali dva mezi sebou odlišnější jedince. Dva dokonalé příklady antonym.

_ blonďatý, tmavovlasý _

_ upřímný, falešný _

_ citlivý, chladný _

_ zdravý, nemocný _

_ heterosexuál, gay _

„Kdybys nezněl tak přesvědčivě, troufal bych si tvrdit, že mi lžeš." blonďák nevinně pokrčí rameny a ukousne dalšího sousta. Tahle jediná upřímná věta dokáže spustit v Sherlockovi řetězec pochybností o něm samotném. Bolelo to. Tak jednoduché souvětí v něm dokázalo vyvolat psychickou bolest. Co to znamená? Černé svědomí? Nikdy neměl problém lhát svému okolí. Nic jako provinilost nepociťoval, když bratrovi a rodičům pravidelně lhal o svém zdravotním stavu, jež byl a je více než katastrofální a on to moc dobře ví. Kombinace spánkové deprivace, nulového stravování a hlavně návykových látek je skvělou jízdenkou do hrobu první třídou. 

„Proč bych ti lhal?" 

Úspěšně s obtížemi zvládne nezakoktat, to se mu obvykle nestává. Nebývá nervózní, opravdu cítí vinu, nyní ještě větší. Zvedne zrak od svého sendviče a setká se očima s pomněnkovou loukou v očích blondýna. Zarytě mlčí, toto ticho by se ovšem ani v nejmenším nedá považovat za trapné. 

_ Co jsi zač, Johne Watsone? _

_ Proč se mi tak snadno dostáváš pod kůži? _

_ Nikdo jiný to nedokázal sebevíce chtěl, tobě se to daří, aniž bys pro to cokoliv udělal. _

_ Kdo jsi? _

„Nevím, třeba bys měl důvod neříkat mi vše." dojí poslední sousto, utře sousta ubrouskem. „Třeba co dělají mezi tvými věcmi injekční stříkačky?" vysloví naprosto vyrovnaně. Jako kdyby se ho ptal, co mají za další hodinu. 

Černovlasému se v krku utvoří gigantický knedlík, napjatě polkne.

„Našel jsem je v koupelně. Vyděsilo mě to, opravdu hodně. V životě by mě nenapadlo, že bys… že bys mohl být…" těžko hledá správná slova, šlape po velmi tenkém ledě Sherlockovy důvěry. Stačí jediné neopatrné slovo a propadne se do chladných vod odcizení. 

„Nedělám to z potěšení. To je jediné, co ti k tomu mohu říci. Ostatně to vůbec není tvoje starost." nasadí opět tu chladnou masku, kterou John pomalu ale jistě začíná nenávidět. Vstane od stolu se stoickým výrazem odejde pryč. Opět kope kolem sebe ledovými pohledy a ostrým jazykem. Odhání každého, kdo by mu mohl pomoci. Tento stav musí překonat sám, aspoň z jeho pohledu. Nikdo mu nemůže pomoci v otázkách sentimentu, nepochopili by ho. Obzvláště tak konzervativní osoba, jakou je John. To, že by se měl léčit nepotřebuje slyšet od osoby na níž mu záleží o poznání víc, než na ostatních. 

_ Nedělám to z potěšení. _

_ Ani trochu. _

_ Je to trest. _

_ Pokaždé, když jen pomyslím na ten sentiment. _

_ To sentiment mě zabíjí, city mě ničí. _

Než vyjde z jídelny, ještě naposledy se ohlédne po Johnovi. Stále sedí na místě, jako přikovaný, tupým bolestným pohledem hledí naproti sobě. Zavře oči, nemůže tak svého jediného přítele vidět. Jsou vůbec přátelé? Považuje ho John za kamaráda nebo se k němu staví pouze jako ke spolubydlícímu? Baví se s ním ze soucitu? To Sherlock neví. Najednou nemá odpovědi na tolik otázek, tížící mladou mysl a budující v ní strach. Sklopí hlavu jako zbitý pes a nejistými kroky odejde.

Usadí se do své lavice, na lavici pohodí jedinou propisku v jeho vlastnictí a perfektně udržovaný sešit z matematiky. Promne si spánky mělce vydechne. 

_ Nesmím cítit. _

_ Nesmím cítit. _

_ Nesmím… _

Jeho promlouvání do duše zkalené nepravdami a přetvářko přeruší hlasitý klapot lakýrek a dopad desek na katedru. Vzrůstem nižší černovlasý muž se posadí na desku učitelského stolu a gestem naznačí třídě, že nemusí vstávat. 

_ Výška asi pět stop a čtyři palce, svobodný, 22 let, právě dostudoval, tohle je jeho první praxe. Pečuje o svůj vzhled, nagelované vlasy, manikúra. _

„Dovolte, abych se představil: Jmenuji se Richard Brook, budu vás tento rok učit matematiku. Jste moje první třída, proto prosím buďte schovívaví." přitáhne si k sobě třídní knihu. 

_ Proč nastoupil až začátkem listopadu? _

„Uděláme docházku. Přečtu jméno a vy vstanete a jedním slovem mi popíšete svůj vztah k matematice. Co říkáte?" rozevře hnědé desky a tmavýma očima zkoumá papír.

_ Působí velmi intelignetně. _

„Anderson." 

Oslovený vysoký brunet vstane a povýšeně odfoukne ofinu z čela. „Píčovina." založí ruce na prsou. 

„Uvidíme, třeba ji začneš mít rád." pozvedne profesor ramena a pohoršeně mlaskne nad ne zrovna slušným vyjadřováním mladého muže. „Můžeš se posadit." posune prst na další jméno. Postupně vyjmenovává všechny přítomné.

_ Vypadá, že by tomuto předmětu mohl rozumět lépe, než senilní profesor Phillips. Bože, ta nuda při jeho hodinách byla nesnesitelná. _

„Holmes." překvapeně nadzdvihne obočí vzhůru. 

_ Vyzkouším ho. _

Povstane a ohlédne se po třídě. Probodávají ho pohledy plné pohrdání, nenávisti, despektu. Kvůli jeho příliš vysoké inteligenci ho nikdy neměli příliš v lásce. Nevšímá si jich, stejně jejich názor nemá možnost změnit. Zavládne naprosté ticho. Černovlasý mladík zarytě mlčí. Zvláštně tvarovanými rty jistotou semknutými k sobě naznačuje, že se ani v nejbližší chvíli mluvit nechystá.

„Sdílím s vámi váš názor." usměje se mladý profesor sympaticky a propiskou zaznamená do papíru jeho přítomnost. 

„Však ten imbecil nic neřekl!" ozve se nesouhlasný hlas jednoho ze spolužáků. 

„A jak to chcete dokázat?" profesor sesedne z katedry a stoupne si před ni. 

„Nepohnul ústy?" znejistí. Bizarní otázkou ho dostal do rozpaků. 

„Matematika není pouze o výsledku. Musíte dokázat, proč tomu tak je, víte? Je to jistý druh umění, musíte ji cítit. Nelze ji přechytračit, člověk se jí musí podvolit, pochopit. Když vám řeknu, že jedna se nerovná nule, můžete se mnou s naprosto čistým svědomím souhlasit. Když se však zeptám, proč tomu tak je, můžete mi předložit pádný důkaz, aniž byste nad tím méně jak pět minut přemýšlel?" usadí se na židli a jmenuje dalšího z osazenstva třídy. 

_ Opravdu je chytrý. Na profesora matematiky možná až příliš. Fascinující. _

Díky ponoření do fascinace vysokého intelektu nového profesora se probudí z letargie až se zvoněním. Pohodí věci do tašky, kterou laxně přehodí přes hřbet vychází vsříc východu.

„Sherlocku, na slovíčko!" zastaví ho profesor mezi futry a donutí ho se vrátit. „Vaším intelektem výrazně převyšujete zbytek třídy. Co byste řekl na to, kdybych vám dával těžší úlohy? Předpokládám, že jste se doposud o hodinách nudil, jelikož se svou schopností chápat matematiku byste se mohl rovnat kdejakému universitnímu studentovi."

„Těší mě váš názor, pane profesore. Těžší úlohy bych ocenil." 

_ Čekají za rohem. Čekají na mě za rohem, ale nemá smysl to oddalovat. Čekali by, i kdybych měl s profesorem Brookem probrat látku teorie chaosu. _

„Nashledanou!" s neobvykle zdvořilým úsměvem se opět otočí k odchodu. Cítí se polichocen ze strany mladého profesora, jakmile opustí studovnu, nahradí tento pocit strach. Nikdo tu nestojí, nepočkali si na něj. Dnes by třeba mohl mít štěstí a vyhnout se větším konfliktům. Mílovými kroky vykročí směrem na pokoj. Neohlíží se, hladina adrenalinu s každým šlápnutím stoupá.

„Hej, Holmesi!"

Ne, takové štěstí opravdu nemá.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Záměrně ukončuji děj právě tady, s tak málo slovy. Příští kapitola bude daleko delší a snad i záživnější, slibuji!  
\- Druhé housle


	5. Zápas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děj navazuje přímo na události předchozí kapitoly.  
(Omlouvám se za prodlevu, ale za to přináším skoro 2800 slov. :D)  
\- Druhé Housle

Ten hlas mu není ani trochu povědomý. Někdo nový v Andersonově partě? 

Zrychlí.

„Sherlocku!" dotyčný musí běžet, aby Sherlocka dohnal. Ten bezmocně zastaví, utíkat by již nemělo cenu. 

Nižší mladík mu položí ruku na rameno. Stáhne svaly, otočí se za ním a čeká ránu pěstí. Semkne reflexivně víčka k sobě.

„Sherlocku… jsi Sherlock Holmes, viď?" místo rány mu však je přívětivě stisknuta ruka v přátelském podání. Otevře oči a od hlavy k patě si prohlédne chlapce před sebou.

_ Kapitán fotbalového mužstva naší školy. _

_ George Lestrade _

_ Gregory? _

_ Graham? _

Pomalu kývne a přitáhne svou ruku zpět k tělu. 

„John mě poprosil, ať tě zdržím. Tvůj bratr mu něco chtěl." chová se přátelsky. Ta přátelskost mu v jistém smyslu připomíná Johna. Blonďákův přívětivý úsměv, vůni hřebíčku a earl greye, huňatý svetr, který si obléká, pokud nemusí nosit stejnokroj...

„Bál ses, že tě praštím nebo proč jsi byl tak hrozně poplašený?" 

„Nebál." odporuje prakticky okamžitě chladným hlasem. Nesnaží se být ani milý, ale ani jedovatý. Přeci jen, jedná se o Johnova kamaráda.

_ John. Oči oceánově modré, klidné. Neupravené blonďaté vlasy trčící do všech stran vytvářející výjev nevinnosti. Tvář vyzařující dobrotu. _

Znovu přejede pohledem kapitána Lestrada.

_ Včera vypraný fotbalový dres. Zítra se děje něco důležitého, zřejmě zápas, přešlapuje z nohy na nohu. Čerstvě oholené strniště… _

_ …zápas. V sobotu se koná zápas. V tom případě budu opět trávit sobotu sám, pokud se mě John nezeptá, jestli se přijdu podívat. _

_ John, zase. Zase mi k němu utekly myšlenky. Proč- _

„Sherlocku!" křikne radostně John a rozběhne se mu naproti s roztaženýma rukama a batohem ledabyle přehozeným přes záda. Poté si však uvědomí, že vedle černovláska nenápadně postává i Greg a tak rukama uchopí popruhy své tašky. Špatné načasování pro první pokus o objetí. Proč to vlastně chtěl udělat sám neví. „Sherlocku" usměje se přívětivě, jako by snad zapomněl, co se před necelou hodinou událo. _ „Díky Gregu." _ špitne a ostrým šťouchnutím lokte naznačí, že se nyní může odporoučet. 

„Tak já mizím. Uvidíme se zítra na zápase Johne!" spiklenecky mrkne, obrátí se na svých sportovních teniskách a svižně, než bude tázán či kárán zmizí v davu všudypřítomných studentů. 

_ Proč smýšlím o Johnovi úplně jinak? Stavím detaily nad očividné věci. To, že má rád knihy Raye Bradburyho a že se už třikrát (Vážně to počítám?) kolem něj ochomýtala drobná blondýna a neustále si natáčela pramínky vlasů na prst upřednostňuji před pokaženou písemkou z matematiky a očividnou zvýšenenou stresovou zátěží. Nehodnotím na první pohled viditelné. U něj mi na tom nezáleží. Ale proč? _

_ Proč je tak nervózní? _

„Jdeme?" odkašle si blondýn.

_ Proč jsem já tak nervózní? _

_ Nikdy nejsem nervózní! _

„Ano. Nevím, co pořád zdržuješ." v samém zamyšlení Sherlock nehlídal tón svého hlasu. Rozejdou se směrem k internátním pokojům. 

„Jsi na mě naštvaný?"

„Ne, to spíš já bych se ti měl omluvit. Nemusel jsi to vědět." 

„Pokud tě k tomu, abys bral někdo nutí" ztiší se, všichni nemusí vědět, o čem si povídají. „můžeš mi to říct. Zajdeme na vedení a-"

„Tohle si musím vyřešit sám." stále se pokouší znít seriózně, maska ale pomalu praská.

„Ne, nemusíš. Nahlaš toho člověka-"

„Ten člověk o tom neví." poznamená a hned se za svoji poznámku proklíná.

_ Co si tím chci dokázat? Kvůli němu se to děje. _

_ Chci snad aby mě utěšoval? _

„Aha." hledané zaraženě. „Tak proto tvoje písně zní poslední dobou tak smutně? Zamiloval ses do někoho?" pronese blondýn soucitně a položí vysokému ruku na rameno. Ten instinktivně ztuhne a cukne rameny ke krku a ruku setřásne. 

_ Moje hudba zní smutně? _

_ Já se přeci nemohl zam- _

_ Ne, nesmysl! _

Zarytě mlčí, tiskne ústa v tenkou linku. Nepřítomně hledí na chodbu křídla B a našlapuje najednou potichu jako vycvičený ohař větřící stopu. Jeho nos poznal silný pach uvědomění. Je zamilovaný? Těžko říci. Nikdy necítil jakýkoliv náznak lásky k ženám, k mužům několikrát ano, ovšem ani zdaleka ne takto silný cit vytvořený za krátkou chvíli.

_ blonďaté rozvrkočené kadeře _

_ upřímné oči v barvě mechu _

_ vůně mátových bonbónů _

_ Victore... _

_ NE _

„Víš co Sherlocku? Co kdyby ses zítra přišel podívat na zápas? Aspoň bys přišel na jiné myšlenky." nabídne šlechetně s přívětivým úsměvem.

„A o čem ten fotbal je? Však se devadesát minut jenom honíte za míčem. Nechápu, co vás na tom baví." protočí očima, odemkne dveře od jejich pokoje a pustí gentlemansky Johna dovnitř jako prvního.

„_ Záleží _mi na tom, abys tam byl." pohodí batoh do rohu místnosti. „Je to můj první důležitý zápas… A chci, aby tam se mnou byl můj nejlepší přítel." 

„Tak proč se v tom případě ptáš mě? Nemusíš mě _ litovat _." pronese černovlasý poněkud ostře, ladně složí tašku ke stolu a vezme z něj dlouhými citlivými prsty čerstvě rozečtenou knihu. 

„Ty jsi můj nejlepší přítel, Sherlocku." 

_ Cože jsem jeho? Co celý fotbalový tým? S Geraldem jsou skoro jedna ruka. _

„Já jsem tvůj…" 

„Ano, nejlepší přítel." usadí se do jednoho z křesel, jež se zde záhadně objevilo se stolkem před týdnem. Za tím jistě stojí ten M.H., pomyslí si.

_ To mě… těší. _uzná ve své mysli, ovšem slova nepronikla ven. Pro Johna stále stojí zaraženě u stolu, s knihou v ruce a napůl oblečeným županem. 

_ Kdokoliv jiný by mohl být přítelem Johna Watsona. Tak extrovertní lidé si hledají přátele velmi rychle a bývají oblíbení. Leda, že by nechtěl mít spousty přátel. Proč? _

John byl vždy oblíbeným. Doma v Cardiffu se těšil oblibě velké spousty lidí díky svému vysokému postavení v fotbalovém týmu. Každému věřil a to byla zřejmě zásadní chyba, kvůli níž se musel přestěhovat a z enormně extrovertního důvěřivého chlapce se stala introvertní nedůvěřivá troska, tedy aspoň dle jeho osobního názoru. 

„Sherlocku?" když před sebe vysoký mladík zíral již pět minut, nabýval John dojmu, že ho označení "nejlepší přítel" muselo zaskočit opravdu hodně. Na jazyk se mu derou i omluvy, ovšem není si vědom, co udělal špatně. 

„Dobrá, přijdu. Ovšem pouze kvůli tobě. Nepočítej s tím, že budu fandit a křičet jako nějaký neandrtálec." rozepne horní knoflík bělavé košile a skočí do křesla naproti blondýnovi. Nohama se zaklene do zádové opěrky a hlavu svěsí dolů. Rozevře knihu a překvapivě rychle se ponoří do děje. 

„Počkej… to je Lék na melancholii?" blondýn docela mile překvapen ukáže na přebal knihy.

„Hm." začten souhlasně kývne a přetočí stranu. 

„Mám rád Bradburyho."

„Já vím." zamumlá napůl ho ignorujíc. 

„Počkej… Já ti nic takového neřekl." John surově chytne vazbu knihy a stáhne ji tak nízko, aby donutil Sherlocka hledět mu do očí. 

„Ale databáze školní knihovny ano. A také sis Lestradovi stěžoval, že jedenáctého listopadu vychází kniha _ "Ahmed and the oblivion machine" _ a ty se nemáš jak dostat do knihkupectví, jelikož by ses určitě ztratil. To mě v mé domněnce utvrdilo." 

„Jak můžeš vědět co si povídám s Gregem?"

„Řval jsi to na celou chodbu." protočí panenky a škubne knihou tak, aby si dále mohl číst. 

„Aha." hlesne a sveze se zpět do svého křesla. „Líbí se ti aspoň?" 

Odpovědi se mu již nedostane, černovláskovo vědomí již unesla slova tištěná na papíře někam v dáli.

…

Všude okolo postávají lidé oblečení do dresů. Držící transparenty a pokřikující hesla fandí svému týmu. A mezi nimi sedí tiše, jako pěna Sherlock Holmes zamotaný do svého kabátu a v podstatě nevnímající hru, jelikož v jeho hlavě se odehrává hra o dost důležitější. Ovšem i napůl v záhadném letargickém stavu nedokáže spustit zrak z blonďatých kadeří a dresu s nápisem _ Watson _. 

_ V čem se liší? V něčem musí, jinak bych se o něj tolik nezajímal. _

_ Je nižší než ostatní… nesmysl, kvůli tomu by se mi po těle nerozproudila dávka dopaminu. _

_ Reaguje na mě v nějakých ohledech jinak než ostatní? Reaguji na něj v některých ohledech také jinak? _

_ Nemyslím si. Ale třeba to prostě jen… nevidím. _

„Tady bych tě opravdu nečekal, bratře můj." ozve se nad ním posměšný tón hlasu staršího bratra.

„Mycrofte." pronese chladně mladík s černými kučerami a posune se po chladné dřevěné lavici. 

_ Čí to byl nápad, uspořádat venkovní fotbalový zápas na začátku listopadu? Nachladnu! _

„Začalo tě snad bavit sledovat sporty?" popichuje s arogantním úsměvem Sherlocka k odpovědi. Usadí se pohodlně vedle něj, urovná sako a rudou kravatu. 

„Slíbil jsem Johnovi, že se přijdu podívat." 

„Kvůli tomu to neděláš." cukne koutky ještě výše. „Vše vypovídá o tvém podlehnutí sentimentu, Sherlocku. Líbí se ti, že? A ty víš moc dobře, jaký na _ tohle _ mají rodiče názor, co by se stalo, kdybych se zmínil."

_ Nemůžu dopustit, aby mi znovu vzali někoho, na kom mi záleží. _

„Pokud nebudeš své preference dávat najevo, ani veřejně, ani soukromě, nemám jediný důvod jim cokoliv říci. Určitě jsi si vědom, jak to dopadlo posledně."

_ Jeden jediný nevinný polibek na tvář... _

_ To, že byl darován chlapci bylo špatně? _

„Pochop, mám o tebe starost."

Sherlock ztěžka vydechne. Mycroft má pravdu, pokud by se rodiče dozvěděli… Ani na to nechce pomyslet. Když mu bylo dvanáct, políbil na tvář v zcela nevinném gestu svého vrstevníka s blonďatými kudrnami. Máma mu přece každý večer dávala polibek na tvář, jelikož ho měla ráda. Proč tedy i on nemohl dát pusu někomu, na kom mu záleželo? Později zjistil, že stěhování jeho kamaráda nebylo jen tak a měl v něm prsty Mycroft. Nikdy mu to neodpustil a nejspíš nikdy neodpustí.

„Hm." arogantně zabručí, nevěnuje svému bratrovi trpícímu komplexem moci jediný pohled. 

„Ale varoval jsem tě." skryje své obavy o mladšího bratra do flegmatické skořápky a vstane. „Opět ses zamiloval špatně, bratříčku. Jen si zlomíš srdce." hraně zakašle „Tedy pokud naše choroba není dědičná a nějaké srdce máš." protočí deštníkem v ruce a elegantně odkráčí pryč. Několik lidí okolo poté po černovláskovi hodí opravdu zlostný pohled, mít bratra zastávajícího funkci zástupce ředitele jim jenom dodává další munici pro nenávist. 

_ Láska je pouze chemická reakce na určité podněty. Láska ničí celé vlády, státy, celý svět. _

_ Ale v něčem má Mycroft pravdu. Opravdu jsem sem nepřišel, protože jsem to slíbil, i když jsem to tak původně zamýšlel. Chci ho vidět šťastného, proto tady teď sedím. _

Narozdíl od svého staršího sourozence u sebe něco jako emoce zaznamenával, uměl je vždy však velmi dobře skrýt. Očekávalo se to od něj. Naučil se skrývat své nitro tak dobře, až se ho začal bát. Přímo ho děsila myšlenka toho, aby kdy k někomu znovu projevoval náklonnost. Po uvědomění, že se tomu děje znovu srdce vynechá úder, dech se zadrhne v krku.

_ To se nesmí dít! Ne znovu. Nemůžu dovolit sentimentu mě znovu zničit. _

Rozhodčí odpíská konec devadesátiminutového utrpení a fanoušci místní školy nadšení pískají, řvou jako šílení. Vyhráli nad hostem čtyřmi vstřelenými brankami. A na většině z nich měl podíl právě John Watson. Spoluhráči nadzvedávají drobného blondýna do výše a nadšeně skandují jeho jméno. Sherlock stále myšlenkami jinde následuje dav hrnoucí se dolů. Skupina fanoušků a hráčů se střetne ve víru objímání. Chlpec vše nechápavě sleduje a vyhlíží, zda mu neběží John naproti. Davem se rvát nebude za žádnou cenu. A opravdu, davem se prodírá malý uřícený blonďák.

„Sherlocku, my jsme vyhráli!" celý rozjařený běží plnou rychlostí proti vysokému černovláskovi. „Vyhráli jsme!" euforicky ho obejme a zaboří hlavu mezi klíční kost. Tělo vysokého mladíka však jako by snad úlekem strne. Vždy se snažil mít svůj organismus pod kontrolou, teď ho začíná postupně zrazovat. Svaly se rozlévá příjemné teplo a bránici lechtá snad tisíce motýlků, zatímco hlava křičí, jak špatně to skončí. Než stihne cokoliv udělat, John si jeho nečekané reakce všimne. 

„P-promiň. Asi jsem se moc unáhlil." odtáhne se. Sherlock těká v záchvatu paniky očima ze strany na stranu, zhluboka a rychle dýchá. 

„Sherlocku?" chtěl mu poklepat na rameno, ovšem tuší, že by to stavu panické ataky pouze přitížilo. Nevypadá, že by úplně vnímal. 

_ Záchvat úzkosti _

_ srdce získává plnou moc nad myslí _

_ vyděšený v podstatě z ničeho _

_ Směšné. _

„Omlouvám se, hrozně se omlouvám. Odvedu tě na pokoj, ano?" konejšivě zamumlá a kývne hlavou směrem k Gregovi s tím, že už musí jít. Celým Johnovým tělem proudí pocit viny, on mu tenhle stav zavinil. „Všechno bude v pořádku." 

_ Ne, už nikdy nic nebude v pořádku! Jsem nemocný. Podléhám sentimentu jako kov korozi. Už to nebude v pořádku! _ Sherlock na sebe ve své hlavě řve tak moc, až se obává, že kdyby se John snažil, uslyší to. 

„Zvládneš jít sám? Celý se třeseš. Co jsem to provedl? Kdybych věděl, co způsobím-" 

„Zvládnu to sám. Jdi za Grahamem." s vypětím všech sil unikne na chvíli myšlenkám a udělá krok vpřed. Avšak ihned toho lituje.

Celý svět se propadne do hlubin temnoty, tak náhle. Z ničeho nic se vědomí rozpadne na kusy tříštící se s bolestí o beton. Stačil jeden vřelý lidský dotek a rozsypal se jako ten nejkřehčí porcelán. A netuší proč. Vždy dokázal věcem přijít na kloub. V otázkách vlastních citů však nedokáže plavat, topí se. Topí se v nevědomosti, za kterou ho jeho vlastní tělo trestá vzpourou. Křičí tak očividně, čemu se snaží za každou cenu vyhýbat, před čím zběsile utíká a nechce o tom slyšet. Každá buňka, každičký milimetr čtvereční řve to jedno slovo, jež mu nahání nepředstavitelnou hrůzu.

_ Miluješ. _

Bezmocně kope kolem, jen aby se nikdo nedopátral, že poprvé za život něco neví. A neví toho takovou spoustu. Proč tep šílí a žíly zaplaví euforie pokaždé, když se na něj usměje věčný optimista s blonďatou kšticí. Proč srdce zaplavuje mysl naprosto nereálnými obrazy slunné budoucnosti a jemu nezbývá nic jiného, než je s pomocí jehly zahnat do ústraní. 

Sherlock Holmes je definitivně lapen v sobě samém.

…

Oči se samovolně otevřou a vyprostí tak mysl ze spárů nedobrovolné letargie. Leží ve své posteli, zakrytý dvěma peřinami a svetrem. Nemá sílu přemýšlet, jak se sem dostal. Prostě tomu tak je. Otočí se na bok, směrem do místnosti a k jeho překvapení, naproti němu sedí na židli John. Smutně se na něj usměje. 

„Promiň mi to. Netušil jsem, že bys na fyzický kontakt mohl reagovat takhle… Opravdu mě to moc mr-"

„V pořádku, nemohl jsi to vědět." zachraptí, chytne se za čelo a posadí se na okraj postele. Tím ze sebe shodí svetr. 

„Měl bys ležet." chce ho zadržet dlaní, ale okamžitě si to rozmyslí. Černovlasý nedbá jeho proseb a dále posedává na kraji matrace a podlaha ho zábne do nohou. Zavládne ticho, protentokrát trapné. Tedy přinejmenším pro Johna. 

„Nechápu tě." promluví Sherlock z ničeho nic, sklopí hlavu a zahýbe palci u nohou. 

„Co?" 

„Jsi jediný za poslední tři roky, kdo se mě dotkl v dobrém úmyslu. Jsi na mě milý. A já ti to nijak nevracím. Proč to děláš?" 

„Jsi můj kamarád." pokrčí rameny blondýn. „Tohle kamarádi dělají." 

„Chceš za to něco?" zapře se rukama o stehna a dlaněmi si podepře čelo. „Klidně řeknu bratrovi-"

„Proč bych za to měl něco chtít?"

„Když vyloučíš vše nemožné, to, co ti zůstane musí být pravda." odmlčí se, polkne. „Kvůli tomu, že bys mě měl rád to určitě neděláš. Nemusíš to dělat, pokud nechceš Nepotřebuji… nepotřebuji soucit."

_ Co když mě opravdu nemá rád a platí ho? Mělo by mi to být jedno, je mi to jedno. _

_ Není... _

_ Potřebuji ho, potřebuji jeho soucit. _

Tělem génia otřásají neznámé pocity, jež mu rosí oči - strach a ublížení. 

„Nepotřebuji, aby se o mě někdo zajímal." z očí se valí nezastavitelný proud slz, ani se ho zadržet nepokoušel. Netušil proč. Zřejmě potřeboval utěšit a všechna slova, jež vypustil z úst byla čirá lež. 

„Nepotřebuji, aby ses…" hlas se rozpadá na drobné částečky prachu, které odnáší ticho do prázdna. „…aby ses o mě staral, když o to nestojíš." 

„Nedělám to pro peníze, Sherlocku." zaražený z celé té podívané těžko hledá slova. „Občas se nevyplatí vylučovat nemožné." 

„A proč tedy?" slyšitelně vzlykne, zvedne hlavu. 

„Oh, Sherlocku…" hlesne, vstane ze židle a posadí se vedle něj na matraci. „Co se děje?" 

„Proč lžu sám sobě?" vydá bolestný zvuk naplněný zoufalstvím a z toho zvuku až Johna bodne u srdce. Zdánlivě chladný chlapec nyní propouští slzami všechny city, které se v něm hromadily poslední měsíce. Již tak zdevastované srdce se rozpadá na ještě menší kusy. Choulí se do sebe, pohupuje se v zádech. 

_ Co si teď o mně musí myslet? _

_ Že jsem troska, zoufalec, slaboch... _

Blondýn mu svou dlaň položí mezi lopatky, pohladí ho po zádech otřásajících se vzlyky. Jakmile se dotkne, svaly se stáhnou k sobě. Bojí se, utíkají. 

„Shhh, to bude dobrý Sherlocku." zpomalí pohyb. „Bude to v pořádku."

Černovlásek se najednou přetočí a opře se o Johnovu klíční kost. „Potřebuji tě. Záleží mi na tobě." mumlá skoro nesrozumitelně. Za chvíli je Johnův svetr samá slza. 

_ Potřebuji tě, Johne Watsone. _

„Neboj, já nikam neodejdu." obejme ho kolem ramen, protentokrát Sherlock nezpanikaří. Je příliš daleko, příliš hluboko ve svých myšlenkách. A pomalu se potápí hlouběji a hlouběji… 

Sherlock po půl hodině ticha přerušovaného pouze vzlyky usíná Johnovi v náručí. Tiskne se k němu, jako by byl jedinou šancí na záchranu. A taky že možná je. To právě díky němu dnes znovu nesáhl po jehle.


	6. Zem je modrá jako pomeranč

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opět se omlouvám za zpoždění. Bohužel nestíhám psát tak často, jak by bylo mým přáním. Já vím, jsem hrozně nezodpovědný spisovatel fanfikcí.   
Užijte si četbu!  
\- Druhé Housle

John se převalí v měkkých peřinách, přitáhne si ji blíže a nevědomky se spokojeně uculí. Když ale v peřinách ucítí vůni cizí voňavky, prudce otevře oči a vystřelí do sedu. 

  


_ Musel jsem usnout chvíli potom, co usnul on. Doufám… snad mu je líp. _

  


Povzdychne si a přehodí nohy přes okraj. Spolubydlící se v místnosti nenachází a klíčky z věšáku u dveří též zmizely. Musí být někde venku. 

  


_ Nestalo se mu něco? Proboha… _

  


Vletí rychlostí blesku do koupelny a rozevře skříňku pod umyvadlem. Černá otlučená plechová krabička nenápadně polehává v potemnělém rohu. Opatrně napůl odklopí víčko.

_ Uf, jehla vypadá nepoužitě. Proč by to taky dělal? Proč by bral zrovna kvůli mně? Ach Watsone, nebuď přehnaně egocentrický. _

_ _

Aby se majitel nedozvěděl o manipulaci s předmětem, vrátí krabičku na své místo, zavře bělavá dvířka a opláchne si obličej ve studené vodě. Podívá se do zrcadla. Blonďaté vlnky jindy perfektně učesané nyní trčí do všech stran, pleť nejeví známky poškození pubertou, pomněnkové oči upírají na sebe vzájemně svůj zrcadlený pohled. Nikdy si nepřipadal oproti ostatním hezký. Proč se po něm mladík tak nedozírné krásy, jakým Sherlock Holmes jistě je byť jen otočil? Představí si místo odrazu svých očí ty měňavé duhovky. V jednu chvíli představují rozbouřenou hladinu oceánu, třeba venku po fotbalovém zápase, než mu omdlel v náručí, v další se barvy misí v pobřeží jezera tak klidné a bezstarostné, jako v den kdy tu nádheru to spatřil poprvé zblízka.

  


_ Ne. _

  


Zatřese hlavou a znovu si opláchne obličej, urovná pár pramínků vlasů, aby vypadal trochu k světu. S hlasitým povzdechem vyjde z koupelny a převlékne se. Poté se chopí klíčů a nechá místnost opuštěnou. Chvíli kráčí nejistě, arci jakmile zaslechne hádku, v níž jeden hlas dozajista patří Sherlockovi, vydá se směrem, odkud se zvuky hádky linou. Zahne za roh a spatří nízkého detektiva, mírně prošedivělého křičícího na černovlasého dlouhána, jenž občas vykřikne protiargument, či otráveně zamručí. Pochytí i kus rozhovoru:

  


„Jmenuj mi jediný důvod, proč bych zrovna tebe měl pouštět na místo činu." 

  


_ Ten hlas mi je povědomý. Zní jako… počkat. _

_ Místo činu? _

_ Neříkal Greg, že jeho táta pracuje u policie? _

  


„Protože nevidíte to, co je očividné?" odpoví již velmi podrážděně černovlasý.  


„A to je?" nižší založí ruce na prsou, poklepe nohou. 

„Moriarty!"

Při tomto slově spolkne detektivní inspektor knedlík v krku, párkrát zamrká. „Jak by-"

  


Mezitím stihne John dorazit přímo k Sherlockovi. Nedává o sobě vědět, čeká až si ho v zápalu hádky všimnou. 

„Johne." pronese vcelku milým tónem černovlásek, otočí se na Johna se zvláštním úsměvem, který by blondýn nepopsal jinak, než zmatený, což mu na obavách zrovna neubere.

„Johne, tohle je detektiv inspektor Lestrade. Má na starosti vyšetřování vraždy. Zatím se však, jak vidím, nedokázali pohnout ani o píď. Nemám pravdu?" hodí po nižším prošedivělém muži zlostný pohled.

„Tak dobře." povzdychne si bezmocně vyšetřující a nadzvedne pásku. „Máš pět minut, ale více ne."

„Potřebuju víc času." 

„Pět minut. Už jen tím, že tě tam pouštím porušuju spoustu pravidel." 

  


Sherlock Holmes nakonec pokrčí svolně rameny a projde pod žlutou páskou rozdělující normálnost a šílenství lidské populace. Blondýn se ani nesnaží dostat dovnitř. Nebylo by mu to umožněno, moc dobře to ví. Místo toho, aby vešel tedy přijde blíže k detektivovi Lestradovi a sleduje černovlasého, jak nadšeně pobíhá po místě činu.

„A… co se vlastně stalo? Tohle je kancelář zástupce ředitele, ne?" 

„To ano, ale nemůžu…" nadechne se a lépe si prohlédne tvář nízkého chlapce. „Počkej, ty jsi John Watson, viď? Syn mi o tobě vyprávěl! Včera jste to prý Oxfordu docela natřeli." opře se o futra a přátelským úsměvem, jaký po něm syn jistě zdědil.

„No… jo. Prohráli to docela solidně." nervózně se ošije, nevěnuje mu pohled. Příliš ostražitě pozoruje Sherlocka, jak vytahuje kapesní lupu a milimetr po milimetru zkoumá místo činu. 

  


„Doklady poukazují na to, že se o zástupce ředitele nejedná. Kdyby to byl Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock skáče radostí do stropu. Identifikace byla vcelku složitá kvůli poleptání kyselinou v obličeji."

  


_ A já bych si milerád zaskákal s ním. _

  


„Byl to hydroxid sodný." přeruší Sherlock Lestradův výklad. „Dokonce ho i vypil." zamumlá znatelně tišším hlasem plným zaujetí. V očích se lesknou jiskry vyzařující soustředění. 

„Vypil louh?" Lestrade překvapeně nakrčí čelo.

„Ano, vypil  _ louh _ . Ta sklenice o tom jasně vypovídá, jsou na ní matné skvrny, jasné stopy dlouhodobějšího působení hydroxidu sodného na její stěny." studia chemie nyní přináší své ovoce, mladý student je ve svém živlu. 

„Kdo by dobrovolně pil louh?" ozve se blonďák, překvapeně přešlápne na místě. 

„Nevěděl o tom." mávne rukou, jako by se jednalo o nepodstatný fakt a přejde ke stěně. „Proč zrovna hydroxid?" mumlá, zatímco bez jediného dotyku zkoumá stěnu. 

„Pospěš si Sherlocku. Za chvíli tu jsou z forenzního a ti nebudou rádi, že jim někdo rejdí po placu." naléhá prosebným tónem detektivní inspektor a co chvilku pohlédne na hodinky na zápěstí. Z dálky na chodbě se již ozývá klapot těžkých bot vyšetřovatelů z forenzního oddělení.

  


„Mysli!" křikne sám na sebe. Zatřepe rukama a přešlápne nervózně na místě. 

  


„Proč je tu tak cítit ocet?" poznamená John a rozkašle se kvůli štiplavému zápachu kyseliny octové.

  


„Ocet... Ty jsi geniální, Johne!" spráskne černovlasý euforicky ruce. „Neviditelný inkoust." zašeptá. Za Lestradovými zády se již hemží roj k nepříčetnosti naštvaných vyšetřovatelů s rukama založenýma na prsou probodávaje ho nenávistným pohledem. Mezitím se student otočí okolo své osy, přiběhne ke stěně a trhne hlavou ke dveřím.

  


„Neviditelný inkoust!" vykřikne a zahledí se na veškeré přítomné ze Scotland Yardu, sborově pozvednou obočí v nechápavou křivku. 

  


„Tohle je, prosím pěkně, policejní sbor Velké Británie." posměšně rozhodí rukama a prohrábne divokou havraní kštici. „Podejte mi někdo modré světlo." natáhne ruku před sebe a aby gestu dodal na vážnosti, párkrát zahýbe dlouhými bledými prsty. Jejich tvar odpovídá účelu. Prsty tak dlouhé a tenké, jež s citem berou do svého sevření skleněné nádobky a pipety. Smyčec, jímž dokážou z ticha vytvořit symfonii. Blondýn pozoruje tu křehkou končetinu opatrným pohledem, jako kdyby ji jím mohl roztříštit na miliony kousků porcelánu. 

  


_ Jehly. Proč bere do tak úžasně jemných konečků prstů i jehly?  _

_ Počkat... _

_ Třesou se. Ty prsty se třesou a snaží se je krotit. Zoufale mu to nejde. _

_ Proč si to děláš, Sherlocku? _

  


Pohyb ruky beroucí do svých ladných spárů podlouhlou UV svítilnu rozptýlí myšlenky v prach. Párkrát zamrká a zatřese hlavou. Snaží se hledět kamkoliv jinam, jen ne na vysokou pohlednou postavu s arogantním úšklebkem na tváři. Modré světlo světlo ozáří celou místnost. A na hlavní zdi, přímo všem na očích vystoupí na povrch zemský to, co mělo možná zůstat raději skryto. Tedy, aspoň před Johnem, jemuž se ze znění nápisu málem úděsem podlomí kolena.

  


_ Dlužím ti, Sherlocku. _

  


Písmeno  _ o _ skrývá tak děsivě smějícího se smajlíka, až před ním musel sklopit pohled, dělalo se mu z něj ještě hůře. Úšklebek z géniovy tváře též opadne a chladná maska hráče opět přesně sedne na ostré lícní kosti. Jeho oči v tom ostrém modrém světle září. Dva majáky vedoucí Johna přímo na skaliska, o než se roztrhá na nicotné cáry. 

  


_ Nádhera… _

  


„Myslím, že budeš muset jet s námi, Sherlocku." Lestrade se zoufale opře dlaní o čelo. Vyvede duchem nepřítomného černovláska ven a společně odejdou kamsi do neznáma. Blondýn najednou stojí uprostřed toho všeho ruchu sám. 

  


_ Mám je zkusit dohnat?  _

_ Co se tu vlastně u všech svatých děje? _

  


Rozhlíží se z jedné strany chodby na druhou, tápe. Poté si frustrovaně povzdechne nad svou situací a vyrazí zpět do své chladné postele. Zmatený, unavený vším a obklopen nekonečným ničivým chladem.

__________

_ Tik tak, tik tak _

  


Hodiny drze odbíjejí další ticho přerušované pouze občasným šustěním stránek sešitu na francouzštinu, slovům na papíře rozumí asi stejně, jako na oko zmateným zápisům Sherlockových not. 

Posledních pár dnů je hra na housle intenzivnější, než kdy dříve. Ledabylé tečky dopadají na předtištěné řádky a mezery s překvapivou jemností a precizností. Číst v notách umí, však sám hraje na klavír, ale v zápisech vysokého černovlasého chemika se nevyzná, sebevíc se o to pokouší.

  


_ Zase on… sakra, na to učení se nedá vůbec soustředit!  _

  


Bezmocně praští sešitem do peřin. To středeční zkoušení definitivně nepřežije.

„Tak znova…" zašeptá si sám pro sebe, rozevře stránky pro něj ztělesnění pekla. 

„La terre est bleue…"

  


_ Zem je modrá. Jako jeho oči plné roztomilých jiskřiček… Ne! _

_ Agh, doufám, že tohle všechno brzo skončí! Ta nejistota, strach z vlastního domova, všechny ty zklamané pohledy, co by na mě hleděly, kdyby zjistily, že jejich domněnky byly pravdivé a já celou dobu popíral, bláhově věřil vlastnímu klamu, že to byl přešlap a nebyla jen ta pravá. Jenže  _ _ žádná  _ _ není ta pravá, nemůže být.  _

_ Dokud jsem se bezhlavě nezabouchnul do toho černovlasýho blázna… Všechno, všechno vypadalo v pořádku.  _

  


_ Já se tak blbě zamiloval. _

  


_ Doufám… v aspoň sebemenší náznak opětovaných citů. Že ty úsměvy věnovaný pouze mně, četba mých oblíbených knih a hra mých oblíbených skladeb není pouze přátelský gesto, ale něco víc. Daleko víc.  _

  


_ Marně. _

  


_ Když vidím, jak reagoval na můj dotyk... _

_ Reaguje takhle na všechny? Proč tak bázlivě stáhnul ramena kvůli jednomu zatracenýmu objetí? Co když ho někdo zn- _

_ Ne! Nemysli na to, francouzština je přednější! _

_ A ty čtyři sloky zatracený básně, co se musím naučit na zkoušení. Jako bychom neměli i jiný předměty!  _

  


Vydechne naštvaně nosem, nadechne se a spustí nahlas:

„La terre est bleue comme une orange

Jamais une erreur les mots ne mentent pas…"

V soustředěnosti na výslovnost ani nezaregistroval otevření dveří, dokud vysoký rozcuchaný černovlásek nepověsí klíčky na věšák a lhostejným barytonem nezazní doplnění. 

  


„Ils ne vous donnent plus à chanter

Au tour des baisers de s’entendre." 

  


Kabát padá na opěrku židle společně s námořnicky modrou šálou. Roztřesená ruka si podává knihu, ze které vypadne pár listů nažloutlého papíru. „Paul Éluard." posbírá se zakletím všechny papíry spadané na zem, protočí se dokonale dokola, nakonec se usadí ke stolu a rozsvítí lampičku. „Toho se drž."

  


„Jsi celý roztěkaný, Sherlocku. Co se stalo?" zeptá se bez domýšlení následků, jaké tato otázka jistě bude mít. 

„Konečně se děje něco zajímavého, to se stalo!" rozhodí rukama. „Nech to být." položí nohu přes nohu na desku stolu. Rozevře knihu, pokouší se do ní neúspěšně začíst. Není divu, nejde mu přečíst ani řádka, jelikož drží vazbu obráceně. 

„Jak to mám nechat být?" zavyje zoufale a sešit skončí pohozen na zemi. 

„Prostě to… neřeš?" prudce prskne a otočí se na Johna a vazbu knihy převrátí do čitelné polohy. 

„Sakra, Sherlocku, já nejsem slepej. To co se stalo včera rozhodně není v pořádku!" vykřikne možná až moc nahlas. Černovlásek zamrzne v pohybu, jako kdyby ho přes vědomí praštil kladivem. 

„Omlouvám se." propne se v ramenou, chladný tón opět hlasu dělá věrného společníka. „Byl to zkrat, už se to nestane." na venek sice o Johna Sherlock neprojevoval vůbec žádný zájem, ovšem uvnitř se ho věta vypuštěná z úst mladého doktora velmi dotkla. Bylo to jasné jako facka, blondýn k němu necítí zhola nic. Jediný náznak citů.

  


„Sherlocku… je ti dobře?" seskočí z postele a opatrně přijde co nejblíže. Potichu, pomalu. „Máš enormně rozšířené zornice. Tak moc, až to nevypadá zdravě." posune se krokem ještě blíž a spatří tu nádhernou zeleň v očích plující okolo velkého temného ostrova černovláskových zornic. 

Blondýn jako by skenoval každý milimetr pohledu a pomalu se v něm utápí. 

  


_ Ta nádherná zelená, byla tam vždycky? _

  


„Nic jsem si nevzal." zavrčí, zřejmě aby se toho otravného pohledu zírajícího přímo na něj zbavil. 

„Ne, to nemyslím. Nebolí tě něco hodně nebo-"

  


„Nic mě nebolí." zatváří se krapet přívětivěji. 

  


_ Jeho nálady se mění rychleji než ty mojí sestry. A to už je co říct.  
_

  


„Jen… něco cítím." potřeba svěřit se blízkému člověku se dostavila nečekaně rychle. „obavy, Johne. Pochybnosti, strach." hluboký nádech, přivření víček.

„Z čeho?" optá se dříve, než si stihne uvědomit možnou nevhodnost této otázky. Chtěl by se nějak opravit, zamluvit tak neomalený dotaz. Dřív než stihne jednat černé kudrlinky poklesnou společně s obličejem.

  


„Ze zklamání. Hlubokého zklamání." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zajímavost: Paul Éluard [Elia:r] (1895-1952) byl francouzským básníkem a jedním ze zakladatelů surrealistického hnutí. Tvořil však i díla dadaistická a humanistucká.   
Bohužel se mi nepovedlo nalézt báseň přeloženou do češtiny, proto přikládám aspoň anglickou verzi toho, co recitovali Sherlock a John:
> 
> „The world is blue as an orange  
No error the words do not lie."
> 
> „They no longer allow you to sing  
In the tower of kisses agreement"


	7. Hořící maják

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, omlouvám se! Já a vydávání kapitol víckrát jak jednou za pár týdnů nejsme příliš kamarádi, za to s kreativní blokem se přátelím na můj vkus až přespříliš. Inu, tu máte další z mých pokusů o příběh. Příště to snad bude i nad 1600 znaků. Přeji příjemnou četbu!
> 
> \- Druhé Housle

pondělí 9. listopadu

„Hele, dneska jsi byl fakt třída, Johne! Nebude to trvat dlouho a vydrápeš se na pozici nejlepšího hráče." plácne po rameni Johna o hodně vyšší kapitán Lestrade. Oba uřícení po tréninku s vyhrnutými rukávy stejnokroje bez svetrů míří do jídelny pro čaj a něco k snědku, po tak náročné fyzické aktivitě se stává vydatná svačina ekvivalentem k bronzové medaili. „Budu kvůli tobě muset překopávat celou sestavu, zase." zasměje se. 

Blonďák zaslechne mezi tóny smíchu ale něco rušivého a velmi hlasitého. Nepoznává, o co se jedná, ale i přes to se zastaví a chytne Grega za košili. Ten po něm hodí nechápavý pohled.

„Poslouchej." špitne a oba se soustředí na původ hluku. Řev plný nenávisti a pohrdání brzy zalije jejich sluch. Následuje bolestný výkřik. Srdce blondýna se zastaví uprostřed úderu, vzduch nemůže projít hrdlem do plic. Zorničky v úděsu sklidí pole a stáhnou se na dvě malé tečky uprostřed vichřicí bičovaných pomněnkových luk.

_ To je Sherlock! _

I přes naprosté vyčerpání po tréninku se John rozběhne chodbou za zdrojem hluku. Lestrade běží za ním. 

„Co to do tebe k sakru vjelo? Stůj!" křičí za ním kapitán se stále větší ztrátou rychlosti. Ale John nevnímá, musí najít Sherlocka, svého Sherlocka. Strach se rychle mění v enormní vztek a vroucí krev. Nejraději by tomu, kdo ho takhle trápí vyrval všechny žíly z těla. 

Rozráží dveře jedné z učeben a scenérie na kterou se mu naskytne pohled ho rozpálí do běla ještě víc. Dva urostlí hoši drží zmítajícího se černovlasého v podpaží a třetí, vysoký brunet s ofinou mlátí bezmocného do břicha. 

„Do prdele, to je Watson, zdrhej!" zapiští sotva zmutovanými hlasem jeden z těch, co Sherlocka držel a utíká pryč, jako splašená zvěř. Ve dveřích porazí Grega a druhý, nápadně mu podobný ho následuje. Zřejmě se jednalo o bratry, snadno manipulovatelné kvůli podprůměrnému intelektu. Černovlasý se bezvládně zřítí k zemi. Lehce, jako poslední zvadlý lístek na podzim. 

„Ty nikam nezdrhneš Andersone, hm?" zavrčí nízký blondýn, rázně přistoupí k němu, přistrčí ho ke zdi a stiskne mu hrdlo. „Bez těch dvou goril už nejsi takovej machr, viď?" zesílí stisk, brunet ho reflexivně chytí a zasípe. „Jsi jenom nanicovatej sráč." 

„Johne, to stačí!" sražený Greg zatím doběhl k Sherlockovi. Pokusy o vzkříšení z bezvědomí zatím probíhají neúspěšně.

John jako by ho neslyšel. „Pamatuj si dvě věci: Můj otec sice svoji rodičovskou roli nezastává nejlíp, ale voják byl vynikající. Spoustu mě toho naučil. Mohl bych ti postupně zlámat všechny kosti v těle a u toho je vyjmenovávat v latině!" dupne mu na nohu, kdyby se málem nedusil, jistě by vykřikl bolestí. „A ta druhá. Zkřiv Sherlocku Holmesovi byť jen jedinej vlas a přísahám bohu, že to udělám!" 

„Johne!"

Oslovený zamrká, pustí rukojmého svého nashromážděného vzteku, kopne ho do kolene a odtrhne od zdi. Zmatený dlouhán se zapotácí, sáhne si na hrdlo a beze slova vezme nohy na ramena.

„Doprdele, hráblo ti?" vykřikne Lestrade hystericky, a chce zvednout pomalu se probouzejícího. „Musíme s ním na ošetřovnu!" 

„Ne!" skrčí se do klubíčka paniky, pod hrubým dotykem se stáhnou všechny svaly k sobě. „Ne, ne,  _ ne… _ " zašeptá několikrát za sebou, hlásky naplněné surovou bolestí postupně ztrácí na razantnosti. Pouze odliv emocí, nic víc to přece není, říká si, zatímco mu mysl vyhlašuje uvnitř těla stav nejvyšší nouze. Panika a neutuchající bolest tepající spánky - perfektní symfonie destrukce bezohledně páchající škody, kde se dá. 

„Neboj, na ošetřovnu nepůjdeme, ošetřím tě. Všechno bude v pořádku, jen tě musíme dostat na pokoj. Budu tě muset zvednout, rozumíš?" zašeptá chlácholivě. Tón, jakým k němu promlouvá překvapivě reakce těla zklidňuje. Sametové samohlásky uvolňující napětí očních víček, souhlásky ořezané o veškerou ostrost zvláčňují svaly. 

„Rozumím." zamumlá. Hluboký nádech, výdech. 

„Na tři tě zvednu." nastaví ruce před vyzáblé slabě tělo cukající se v doznívajících křečích, které na pohled musí bolet více, než samotné rány.

_ Prosím, ať netrojčí.  _

„Raz,..."

_ Všechno bude v pořádku, jen- _

„dva,…"

_ Jen mi musí věřit. _

„tři." 

Sherlockovo tělo se schoulí do Johnova náručí jako promrzlá toulavá kočka. Pod nesenou vahou se ani neprohne v zádech, tak nízká hmotnost není pořádku. Děsí ho jeho zdravotní stav. Rozhodně není stejný, jakým ho Sherlock svým chováním činí. Vždy byl dobrým hercem a získal tak, co chtěl. 

A přitom to vše začalo polibkem na tvář od dívky na hřišti, jak tvrdil. 

Mycroft zuřil, když si za ním přišel mladší bratr stěžovat na obtěžování ze strany jistě méně inteligentní dívky. Ve skutečnosti se nic nestalo, prostě se mu ve společnosti vrstevníků nelíbilo. Mezi děti se podíval, až když nastoupil v sedmi letech do školy. Nesnášel to tam, prostory na každém kroku křičely nechutné snobství a postavení žáků určovalo rodinné bohatství. Každý se na něj usmíval jen kvůli tomu, kolik jim jeho rodiče zaplatili, aby mu nikdo neubližoval a našel si kamarády. Mezi těmi všemi se našel ale i někdo, kdo nebyl milý jen kvůli bohatství rodiny Holmesů. Jediný, s kým se dokázal spřátelit - Victor. Victor Trevor ho měl rád díky tomu, jak chytrým dítětem byl. Ryšavé pramínky tvořili prstence a vlály okolo hlavy jako hořící svatozář. Chtěl je všechny pochytat do svých dlaní, prohnat mořem požaru své kostnaté prsty…

Zakňučí přiškrceně bolestí, ovšem tentokrát ne tou fyzickou, ale psychickou. Vzpomínky na dětství, tak dlouho je zaháněl do nejtemnějších zákoutí své mysli, až se s plnou parádou vynořily v tu nejméně vhodnou chvíli. 

„Už jsme skoro tam. Budeš v pořádku, slibuju. Jen si musíš odpočinout. Skočím do kanceláře a řeknu jim, že ti není dobře. V tomhle stavu tě do školy jít nenechám." povzbudivý úsměv blonďáka je právě to, co nyní Sherlock potřeboval. Světlo majáku ve vlnách příboje vedoucí ho bezpečně na břeh. Slunce prosvítající mezi temnými mračny lechtající paprsky sinalou tvář. Poslední naděje na záchranu duše, jež zhřešila už jen svou neskonalou krásou. Křehkého, unaveného a zmateného ho John do měkkých bělavých peřin a se zašeptaným  _ "odpočívej" _ zmizí z místnosti na chodbu. Greg čeká vysvětlení. Podupává naštvaně nohou, ruce založené v bok, přesně jako jeho otec, když se hádal se Sherlockem. Pořekadlo  _ "Jaký otec, takový syn." _ platí u Grega Lestrada stoprocentně. V případě Johna Watsona nikoliv.

„Co to do tebe vjelo? Snad se to dalo řešit nějak rozumně, ne?" rozkřikne se na celou chodbu. Nyní vypadá spíš jako přespříliš starostlivý rodič kárající své dítě než-li kamarád dopovaný strachem a vztekem z nevědomosti. 

„ _ Jemu _ nikdo ubližovat nebude." blondýn švihne rukou směrem ke dveřím za ním, zaskřípe zuby při vzpomínce na bolestný pohled, pohmožděná zápěstí a prasklinu na rtech narušující jejich dokonalý vzhled. „Kruci, copak jsem to měl nechat jen tak? Nechat kamaráda ve štychu? Tebe bych tam taky nenechal!"

„Ale málem bys kvůli mně někoho neuškrtil." stiskne jazyk mezi zuby. Rozmýšlí, zda se zeptat. Mysl pracuje na plné obrátky. Na jazyku visí otázka věru palčivá, ledy důvěry rozpouštějící. Nový nádech zchladí hlavu, jemně jí zatřese. „Kdo to vlastně je, Johne? Kým pro tebe Sherlock je?" 

„Přítel." vypálí okamžitě. „Nejlepší, řekl bych." uhne pohledem pryč, někam k Lestradovým botám.

„Aspoň mi, prosím tě, nelži!" 

„Nelžu ti!" zařve zoufale. „Jen nevím ani já sám, co k němu-" prohrábne blonďaté vlasy. „-cítím." 

Poraženě sklopí hlavu, přešlápne z nohy na nohu. „Já nejsem… nemůžu být-" zašeptá a stiskne ruce v pěst. Ani to slovo nedokáže vyslovit, aniž by mu před očima neproběhl obraz rozzuřeného otce s páskem v ruce pokřikující ponižující nadávky. Instinktivně se přikrčí a stiskne víčka k sobě.

„Gay? Sakra, Johne, v jaký době to žiješ? Dneska už tě za tohle nezavřou." přijde blíže a povzbudivě mu položí ruce na ramena. „Nehledej potíže tam, kde nejsou."

_ To vysvětluj mýmu tátovi. _

„Ale co by tomu řekli lidi? Co by tomu řekl Sherlock? Nechci o něj přijít, Gregu." zvedne pohled k oříškovým očím. Zrcadlí se v nich pochopení a vztek, u kterého John nechápe, proč a jak se tam vzal.

„Vnímáš někdy, jak se po tobě dívá? Musíš být slepej, jestli si myslíš, že tě nemá rád." 

„Ale je skoro o dva roky mladší než já-"

„No a? Ty si musíš vždycky něco najít. Jdi za ním a řekni mu to, vole!" plácne ho přes ramena. „Jdi za ním a prostě to udělej. Já nevím, dej mu pusu, přines kytku. Ale hlavně neber ohled na kohokoliv, kdo by proti tomu mohl cokoliv mít. Protože nikdo nemá absolutně žádný právo tě kvůli tomu soudit. To si pamatuj." 

„Víš, že realita je ale trochu jiná, Gregu." skousne si dolní ret. „Měl bych za ním jít. Mohlo by se mu ještě udělat špatně. Díky za… však ty víš." sáhne po klice, vidí v Lestradově pohledu cosi smutného, snad to, že v téhle hře života je moc malým pánem. „Měj se." mávne mu a zmizí potichu za dveřmi. Povzdechne si a zády sjede po dveřích na zem. 

_ I kdybych měl odvahu říct mu, co cítím. Políbit ho, obejmout... V čem by mi to pomohlo? K čemu by mi to bylo? Sám o citech mluví skoro jako o nějaké nakažlivé nemoci, odehnal by mě pryč, zřeknul se našeho přátelství a v lepším případě už se mnou nikdy nepromluvil. A jakmile by se tohle dozvěděl táta, už Sherlocka nikdy neuvidím, protože i jeho druhý dítě, já, nemůžu být přece buzna.  _

_ Ne, to nemůžu dopustit. Za žádnou cenu si ho nenechám vzít. _

Zvedne zrak k posteli, v níž se černovlásek nechá kolébat na vlnách snění v bělavých peřinách. Vyzařuje vzácný klid. 

_ Usnul nebo se na mě celou dobu dívá tím jeho měňavým pohledem? _

„Tss." skopne vztekle levou nohou vpřed a pravou rukou si podepře hlavu. Nový povzdech situaci neodlehčí, ba možná naopak, bezmoc strmě stoupá. 

_ Co já vím, co se mu honí hlavou? _


	8. Příliš mnoho pomněnek 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje schopnost vydávat kapitoly aspoň jednou za měsíc se zatím drží!  
Tučně vyznačený text vyjadřuje to, co bylo řečeno ve francouzštině, aby tomu mohl rozumět i ten, co francouzsky neumí a věřím, že nikomu z vás by se text ve francouzštině louskat nechtěl a mně by se už vůbec nechtělo shánět někoho na překlad. :dd
> 
> Užijte si četbu!  
\- Druhé Housle

_ středa 11. listopadu _

  


John vydechne ústy vzduch plný nervozity. Zkoušení, metla strkající volný čas do ústraní, mu přinesla pouze stres a náběh na insomnii. Proklatá poezie Paula Éluarda, jež z jeho úst zní jako krákání umírajícího havrana. Sveze se po opěrce židle níže, jako by se pokoušel splynout se dřevem. 

  


_ Třeba mě dnes nevybere. Možná mě přeskočí, zapomene- _

  


Profesorka posune brýle po kořeni nosu výše, přísnýma očima přejede třídnickou knihu. Přehodí zrzavý pramínek vlasů za ucho a zvedne zrak ke třídě.

** _„Watsone, postavte se, půjdete k tabuli." _ **

_ Někde jsem slyšel, že zrzky nemají duši, něco pravdy na tom asi bude. Pro rány Boží, proč vždycky já? _

S hlubokým výdechem vstane ze židle a rychlostí přirovnatelnou ke šneku se plahočí ke katedře. V půli cesty ale kdosi rozrazí dveře. Poslední člověk, kterého by na hodině francouzštiny čekal - Sherlock. Ten si urovná mezi futry límeček košile a s chladným výrazem za sebou zavře dveře.

** _„Dobrý den, slečno profesorko."_ ** spustí naprosto plynulou a bezchybnou francouzštinou. Jemné samohlásky tohoto jazyka jako by byly pro ústa génia stvořeny. 

  


_ Neučí se francouzsky. Nedochází na hodiny francouzštiny ani se mnou, ani s druhou skupinou, Greg mi to potvrdil, když jsem se ho včera ptal. Kde vzal tu schopnost mluvit a recitovat s takovou jistou ve výslovnosti? Pár let studia to určitě potřebuje. I když pro něj je možný se všechno naučit snad hned. _

  


** _„Přišel jsem pro Johna Watsona."_ **

Profeska vyvalí oči, třída si otráveně povzdechne. Blondýn se otočí směrem ke dveřím, překvapeně pozvedne obočí vzhůru. Pocuchané černé kadeře vlají do všech stran ve spěšně upraveném účesu. Nevypadá úplně v pořádku, ještě ne. Ztělesnění katastrofy s klapotem rezonujícím po třídě dojde k Johnovi, který pohledem zmateně těká mezi ním a učitelkou.

_ „Sakra, co to vyvádíš, Sherlocku? Musíš odpočívat!" _ špitne na svou výšku nebývale přísně a starostlivě.

_ „Vysekávám tě z hodiny, která ti nic nedá. Tahle svobodná vegetariánka, která se francouzsky učila poslední roky na univerzitě tě stěží něco naučí. Zdejší pedagogický sbor je opravdu jedno velké faux pas."  _ trochu se skrčí a opětuje šepot. Naštěstí v jazyce, jemuž John rozumí dokonale.

  


** _„P-pardon, cože prosím?"_ ** přeruší jejich konverzaci poměrně očividně zmatená profesorka. Listuje usilovně ve třídní knize, druhou rukou mezi dvěma prsty svírá obroučku brýlí.

_ „Johne, ty bys vydržel ležet nehnutě tři dny v posteli? Nuda mě požírala zaživa!"  _ narovná se v zádech a s mírným úsměvem, možná i ironickým, popadne Johnův batoh. 

** _„Holmes, madam. Opravdu jsem netušil, že je vaše francouzština až tak otřesná."_ **

Učitelka nakrčí naštvaně obočí a zalistuje v třídnici ještě usilovněji.

** _„Co chcete dělat? Dát mi poznámku? Vůbec na vaše hodiny nedocházím, ostatně nemám proč."_ ** drzý úšklebek přivádí krev profesorky do bodu varu. 

** _„O absenci pana Watsona je uvědomen zástupce ředitele a veškerou chybějící látku ho sám osobně doučím. Věřím, že rodilý mluvčí dokáže naučit více, než někdo s upřímně otřesným kanadským přízvukem."_ **

** _„Ven!"_ ** křikne dotčeně a rukou rázně ukáže na dveře, tohle bylo přes čáru. 

** _„Nerad bych pana Watsona dopravil na místo pozdě, takže nás prosím omluvte. Au revoir!"_ **

_ „Pojď, jdeme." _ uchopí blondýna za zápěstí a táhne skoro násilím pryč. Stihne ještě rychle zamumlat nashledanou, než je vytažen na tichou chodbu. 

  


„Krucinál, nemůžeš mě vytáhnout jen tak z hodiny!" prskne a vysmekne se ze sevření sametově jemné dlaně. „Budu mít absenci z předmětu, kterej mi zrovna moc nejde. Nemůžu si dovolit na něm chybět." 

„Všechno tě doučím, o to neměj starost." černovlasý pohlédne na hodinky na svém zápěstí a mlaskne. „Bratr vše zařídil."

„Bratr? Kam vlastně chceš jít?" povzdechne si a frustrovaně projede prsty blonďatou hřívou.

„Ano, můj bratr, Mycroft. Dnes je jedenáctého listopadu. Myslím, že je to zcela očividné. Stěžoval sis, že netrefíš sám do knihkupectví a právě máš po boku člověka, co se v Londýně vyzná vcelku bravurně. Proto tě vezmu do knihkupectví Hatchards, potřebuji někam na vzduch." 

  


Pomněnkovou louku pohltí jiskřičky překvapení a štěstí.

  


„T-to myslíš vážně?" zamrká John a pro jistotu se ještě štípne. 

„Ano." přikývne Sherlock s úsměvem, jaký na něm nikdy neviděl. Přirozeným, uvolněným a hlavně _ šťastným _ . 

  


_ To se mi opravdu nezdá. My opravdu pojedeme přes celý město na Piccadilly jen kvůli tomu, abych si koupil knížku? _

  


_ Koupil… já vlastně nemám z čeho. _

  


„To je od tebe hrozně milý… Ale já nemám peníze ani na metro, Sherlocku." 

„Ber to jako mé poděkování." pokyne kostnatou paží k hlavnímu vchodu. 

„Za co?"

„Za to, že jsi."

  


_ Za to, že jsem? Nedělám nic výjimečnýho. Prostě se chovám tak, jak se přátelé chovají.  _

  


„Pojď, ujede nám objednaný taxík." teatrálně zavlaje kabátem a perfektně naleštěnými lakýrkami vykročí kupředu.

„Taxík? Krucinál, nemusíš na mně po cestě do knihovny vysypat celou peněženku!"

  


_ Proč mě vlastně vyzvedl tak brzo? Je půl jedné a prodej začíná ve tři.  _

  


„Nevětrám svou peněženku, takže tato maličkost je mi upřímně naprosto jedno. Pojď!" křikne již trochu podrážděně a uváže kolem krku pro něj tak typickou námořnicky modrou šálu.

A opravdu, když vyjdou v naprostém tichu ven, před budovou čeká taxi tak typické pro Londýn. Sherlock podrží nižšímu mladíkovi dveře a společně nastoupí. 

  


_ Poprvý jedu taxíkem, v Londýně. S Sherlockem. Ale kam jedeme?  _

  


Vykoukne z okýnka, svět uhání zběsilou rychlostí okolo jejich malého vesmíru schovaného v kabině. Pouze oni dva vedle sebe, bok po boku. V hrobovém, ale ani za nic trapném, tichu. Tak blízko sebe. Stačilo by jen natáhnout ruku a dotkl by se té na pohled sametově hebké kůže. 

  


„Dobře, máš otázky." přehodí černovlásek elegantně nohu přes nohu, odfoukne pár pramenů vlasů z obličeje.

„Kam to jedeme?" otočí hlavu k mladíkovi a trochu ji nakloní na stranu. Sherlockovým palácem mysli problikne jediný výraz přesně vystihující tuto scenérii:  _ neskutečně roztomilé. _

„Včas se dozvíš. Další?" 

„Kde ses, u všech svatejch, naučil tak perfektně francouzsky?" uchechtne se krapet nervózně. 

„Máma je francouzka. Celé dětství jsem strávil u prarodičů nedaleko Bordeaux. Nutili nás s bratrem mluvit. On to nesnášel, já mluvil francouzsky i po příjezdu zpět do Anglie. Když mi byly čtyři, museli mě zpět na angličtinu dokonce přeučovat." blaženě se usměje nad vzpomínkou. Po chvíli ovšem shodí štěstí z tváře a obličej pokryje ledová fasáda.

  


„Ty jo, to zní skvěle!" pohlédne na Sherlocka. „Stalo se něco?"

„ _ Pocity _ ... Jsou vždy takové?" hledí očima plnýma mechu. Vyděšeným, polekaným pohledem, rozšířenými zornicemi křičí tiše o pomoc v otázkách na něž by zoufale chtěl znát odpověď. 

„Jaký?" nechápavě párkrát mrkne.

„Návykové." 

„No, jsou... Hlavně ty hezký." přikývne v souhlasu a drží hlas na uzdě, aby nezněl příliš euforicky, ale ani melancholicky. 

„Nikdy se na mě neusmál. Ne upřímně." zašeptá a vztekle vydechne proud vzduchu. Havraní kudrlinky se rozletí do všech směrů.

„Hm?" posune ho John k dalšímu vysvětlování. Záhada jménem  _ Sherlock _ , jež mu pořádně zamotala hlavu teď možná postupně začíná rozplétat své nitě. 

„Bratr.  _ 'Nedávám lidské slabosti najevo.'  _ říkával. A přitom tu největší vystavoval na obdiv - snahu být dokonalým." povzdechne si, pohlédne z okénka. „Zastavte, prosím!" křikne na taxikáře a pomalu se vsouká do svého kabátu. Auto se zaskřípěním kol zastaví před malou, na pohled útulnou kavárnou. 

„Kam to-" prudce se otočí za dlouhánem, ten už však obešel taxík a z druhé strany otevírá Johnovi dveře. Blondýn si povzdechne a s obtížemi, chodník je příliš vysoko, vystoupí. Avšak když druhou nohu zvedá k chůzi, zakopne o obrubník a řítí se k zemi. 

  


_ Jak se ztrapnit snadno a rychle na veřejnosti. Jo, na to jsem odborník. _

  


Místo pádu na tvrdý chodník ho zachytí dvě kostnaté paže. Sherlockovy paže. Vysoký mladík v kabátu se vzpřímí v zádech a nohou zabouchne dveře od auta. Poté ledovými duhovkami zabloudí k pomněnkám. John otevře ústa, ale slova z nich nevypustí. Vypadá jako ryba horlivě lapající po troše kyslíku. 

  


_ Teď jsou zase modré, jako rozbouřené moře… Dokonalost.  _

  


„Raději se rychle zvedni nebo na ten chodník opravdu spadneš." skloní se a zašeptá mu do ucha něžným hlasem ze kterého Johnovi přejede mráz po zádech.

  


_ Co to sakra bylo? Tohle by se dít nemělo. Neměl bych se po jeho dotyku cítit jako omráčenej rajským plynem!_   


  


„Dobře." odkašle si a zvedne se na vlastní nohy. „Teď už mi konečně řekneš, kam jdeme?" vzhlédne k malému obchůdku před sebou. Červená markýza s nápisem  _ "Speedy's sandwich bar & cafe" _ podtrhuje neformálnost celého podniku. Černovlasý ale do této kavárny vůbec nemíří. To dveře vedle jsou cílem jejich cesty. John udiveně vydechne a doběhne mílové kroky lakýrek. 

„Počkej, She-"

„Paní Hudsonová. Její manžel je ve vězení na Floridě. Pomáhám jí s jeho případem." dlouhými prsty uchopí železné klepadlo a dvakrát za sebou zaklepe na dveře. „Ve své podstatě již vdovu jistě potěší malý čajový dýchánek, nemyslíš?" úsměv od ucha k uchu a oči svítící chrpami. Pohled věnovaný pouze blondýnovi stojícímu vždy po boku, pouze jedné velké záhadě zamotávající mu hlavu. 

  


_ Zase vypadají jinak. Skoro jako kdyby měnily barvy podle toho, co cítí.  _

_ Úžasné… _

  


Dveře se s cvaknutím otevře postarší dáma vypadající velmi překvapena tím, koho právě vidí před sebou. 

  


„Sherlocku!" vykřikne euforicky a spráskne ruce. „Božínku, konečně sis sem taky někoho přivedl. Pojďte dál, drahoušci, uvařím vám kakao. Jakpak se vlastně jmenuješ, drobečku?" 

Blondýn překvapeně klapne pusou na prázdno. Než stačí pusu s odpovědí, Sherlock se do rozhovoru vloží se svou.

„John Watson, spolužák. Půjdeme nahoru, ano?" usměje se, pouhé pozvednutí koutků věnované jinému člověku, než-li Johnovi a přitom vypadá tak odlišně. Žádné ďolíčky, ani roztomilé vrásky pod očima. Pouze  _ obyčejný _ úsměv, dalo by se říci. Ovšem žádný úsměv Sherlocka Holmese kvůli své ojedinělosti není obyčejný. 

„Mohl sis uklidit, je tam hrozný nepořádek." mlaskne trochu nesouhlasně, odstoupí od dveří, aby mohli vejít. Černovlasý i v kabátě vyběhne schody nahoru. John si povzdechne a pověsí koženou bundu na věšák.

  


„Víš, musí ti opravdu věřit." zastaví ho svými slovy paní Hudsonová - zástěra, ustaraný pohled, skoro neznatelný přízvuk, zrzavé vlasy sepnuté v drdolu. 

„Ani nevíte, jak moc si toho vážím." urovná si trochu pomuchlaný svetr, domácí věnuje jeden ze svých malých lidí projevů radosti a vydá se bleskovou rychlostí ke schodišti.

  


„Nechceš mu bodnout kudlu do zad, že ne?" 

  


Zastaví se na prvním schodě. 

  


_ Já, zradit? Nikdy bych nikoho nezradil. Nikdy. Hlavně ne Sherlocka.  _

  


S nepochopením se otočí na paní Hudsonovu. 

„Takhle šťastný nikdy od doby, co se známe nevypadal. Sice říká, jak emoce skrývá, ale tohle se skrýt nedá. Možná se o to ani nesnaží. Jsi jediný, komu věřil natolik, aby ho vzal  _ sem _ ." promne mezi opálenýma rukama zástěru. „Prosím tě, nepokaz to."

  


_ „Tak kde jsi, Johne? Nemáme celý den!"  _ ozve se shora lehce otráveným tónem. 

  


„Důvěra je pro mě příliš cenná na to, abych s ní zacházel špatně, paní Hudsonová." pozvedne rty ve výrazu pochopení obav. 

„Tak běž, ať nečeká." kývne přívětivě a gestem poukáže na schody nahoru. 

  


John na nic nečeká a hbitě bere schody po dvou. Smaragdově zelené dveře ho uvítají v prostorném obývacím pokoji s otevřenou náručí. Tři velká okna zpola zatažena těžkými závěsy vpouští do prostoru veškeré světlo, i když tlumené. Kabát na věšáku u dveří visí nepovšimnut a šála jemně vlaje v průvanu. Všude se válejí rozečtené knihy, nedopsané notové papíry a cosi nápadně připomínající policejní spisy. Jedním slovem chaos. Sherlock, král veškerého zde vládnoucího zmatku, dramaticky natažen na černém koženém křesle a pohledem upřeným přímo na Johna odhrne pár pramínků z obličeje. Chladný pohled, ne však nepříjemný sleduje každý nádech blondýna stojícího ve futrech. 

  


Pořád se mu v hlavě přehrává ta jediná věta, jako zaseklá gramofonová deska. Slova z úst ustarané domácí. Nasadila mu do hlavy brouka nutící ho přemýšlet nad tím, kolik důvěry do něj vlastně opravdu Sherlock vkládá.

  


_ „Jsi jediný, komu věřil natolik, aby ho vzal sem." _

  


Až nezdravě příliš.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a tady to usekávám. Hlavně protože mám v úmyslu druhou polovinou prezentovat Sherlockův pohled. Snad se mi povede druhou půlku sepsat dříve než za dva týdny. Držte mi pěsti. :D


	9. Příliš mnoho pomněnek 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prej jsem to nestihla a kladu si příliš vysoké cíle. No, ale kapitola je každopádně tu! Doufám, že bude i s tím menším zpožděním líbit. :D
> 
> \- Druhé Housle

Mladík přešlápne mezi futry, přejede místnost pohledem a opět se zastaví na černovlasém. 

„Proč vlastně bydlíš na intru, když máš pronajatej byt?" vejde konečně po dlouhém dostávání se z šoku do místnosti a posadí se do křesla naproti. 

„Částečná heterochromie." vyřkne Sherlock z ničeho nic po chvíli ticha, sepne ruce v stříšku pod bradu a upřeně pohlédne na nepochopením stažený obličej. 

_ Musí to být tím.  _

„Hm… Co? J-jak to s tím souvisí?" zamrká a odhalí tak spoustu otazníků proplouvajících pomněnkovým kvítím. 

_ Musí to být částečnou heterochromií. Proto mě neustále pozoruje. _

„Trpím jí. Mé oči mění barvu dle intenzity světla, zíráš na ně co pět minut. Myslíš si snad, že bych si nevšiml?"

„Ale to vůbec nesouvisí s tím na co jsem se tě ptal… Já že zírám? Já nezírám!" na obranu zkříží ruce na prsou. 

„Ale zíráš. V taxíku jsi zíral dokonce sedm minut v kuse." 

John dotčeně nakrčí čelo a hrábne po novinách. Dramaticky je rozevře a zakryje si tak obličej. „Každej na tebe zírá."

„Pohledy, jež kdyby uměly zabíjet, jsem pár let mrtvý. Ty se díváš jinak." 

Naštvání se přeneslo i do šustění novinového papíru.

_ Dobře, tudy cesta nepovede.  _

Po dlouhém mlčení do místnosti vstoupí domácí s tácem slastně vonícího čaje. Spása pro každého Angličana v dobách temna. Nakonec si Sherlock uvědomí, že toto nebylo nejlepší téma k započetí konverzace a proto vyřešení případu "John Watson" odkládá na neurčito. Když paní Hudsonová odejde, usrkne poklidně čaje.

_ Nepřečetl ani stránku, pouze se mi nechce dívat do očí.  _

„Nemám na nájem, proto tu nebydlím."

„Nemáš na nájem a jen za cestu sem jsi za mě už vysypal třináct liber?" sklopí noviny a odloží je na stolek. Stejnak si musel všimnout, že v nich nečte. 

„V některých chvílích jsem odstřižen od svých financí a nerad bych si dělal dluhy. Zaplatím vždy pouze pár pencí za uskladnění věcí a deset liber, když tu přespím." 

„Hmm" protáhne souhlasně s pusou plnou čaje. „Hele, ještě jednou ti děkuju, Sherlocku..."

_ Věřil jsem mu natolik, že teď sedíme naproti sobě na Baker Street. Co ve mně evokuje ten pocit bezpečí a důvěry?  _

_ Možná ty modré oči zářící dobrem. _

„…fakt si vážím toho, jak…"

_ Nebo jeho tolerance mých manýrů. Stojí po mém boku a nikdy neprotestuje. I přestože chrlím jednu dedukci o spolužácích za druhou, uznale pokyne hlavou a vyjadřuje mi obdiv slovy plnými nadšení.  _

_ Stojí po mém boku, dokud jsem sám sebou, ne pouze drogovým stínem. Když se o tom dozvěděl, vypadal naštvaně, ustaraně, staře. Poprvé od té doby, co jsme se potkali s něčím nesouhlasil. A pořád to je to jediné, s čím nesouhlasí. Dle něj nepotřebuji brát. Poprvé jsem nabýval pocitu, že mě černé svědomí požírá zaživa.  _

„...Posloucháš mě vůbec?" luskne. Oči se lesknou spíš jiskrami pobavení, než-li plamenem naštvání. „Říkal jsem si, že jsi nějak podezřele potichu." 

„Tři čtvrtě na dvě. Dopij, půjdeme." vyklopí do sebe naráz zbytek čaje v šálku, galantně vklouzne do kabátu. 

„Sotva jsme přišli. A prodej začíná až ve tři. Kam spěcháš?" též ve spěchu a v polosedu vysrkne obsah hrníčku a vstane. 

„Snad sis nemyslel, že knihy si budeš kupovat jen ty." smích znovu zdobí tu absurdně antickou tvář, prolamuje ledový mramor. „Allons-y!" zavlaje šálou a seběhne schody. John ho hbitě následuje. „Paní Hudsonová, sušenky si nedáme, jdeme ven." křikne do prostoru a hodí po blondýnovi koženou bundu. 

_ „V téhle chumelenici? Koukejte si vzít šály!"  _ ozve se jim nazpět domácí. V tu chvíli vyrazí ven. Opravdu, nad Londýnem se mátoživě potácí tichá chumelenice. První sníh se snáší do načechraných černých kudrlin a blonďaté hřívy. Johnovi okamžitě zčervenají tváře, na nose mu přistane vločka. Pod náporem pomalu se rozpouštějícího sněhu si kýchne, čemuž se černovlasý velmi nahlas zasměje. Watson se ani neptá proč. Tuší, že by se mu dostalo odpovědi stylu "zněl jsi jako nachlazený mrož". Ve skutečnosti se Sherlock smál tomu, jak obyčejná, ale zároveň roztomilá ta situace byla. Dlouhá ruka houslisty mávnutím přivolá taxík a oba společně nasednou. 

_ Bratr měl pravdu, tyhle city jsou nebezpečné.  _

_ Svoji krásou, malebností a neochotou s nimi přestat. Mám z toho strach, dokáže mě to zlomit, ale stejně nejsem schopný přestat cítit. Ani na sebemenší setinu vteřiny, mrknutí oka. Než jsem se nadál, sentiment mě sevřel mezi svými chladnými spáry.  _

Hmátne do kapsy kabátu. Proč by také zapomněl na tak důležitý kus papíru? Usměje se. 

_ „ _ Stejně je to všechno nějak podezřele pěkný. Fakt za tohle nic nechceš? Nebudu ti muset upsat svoji duši nebo tak?" 

„Ne, nic mi nedlužíš. To já dlužím tobě." 

Blondýn se na něj překvapeně podívá.

„Dlužíš? Pořád nechápu, co jsem provedl tak speciálního." 

„Pondělí. To jak jsi mě bránil, nikdy se mě nikdo nezastal, když se  _ to _ dělo."

„Nikdo? Tohle by přece udělal každej správnej kamarád."

„Všiml sis jedné zásadní věci? Já nemám žádné přátele, Johne. Jen jednoho, tebe. Jen tebe ve své blízkosti snesu." 

Kousne se do jazyka. Příliš upřímné, příliš otevřené, procítěné… pravdivé. Ještě není úplně zdravý. Kdyby byl, tohle nikdy nikomu neřekne. Proklíná sebe, proklíná svá nevymáchaná ústa, proklíná…

„Už ti nikdo ubližovat nebude, slibuju. A jestli jo, pozná, jaký to je mít rozbitej ciferník o kamennou zeď." vyhrkne John. A poté prudce semkne ústa k sobě. Oba vyplašení svou přespřílišnou upřímností. Možná přeci jen v něčem jsou si podobní. 

Před knihkupectvím Hatchards Sherlock z taxíku vystřelí jako blesk, po Johnovi ani nemrkne, zmizí v prostorách mezi regály se spoustou titulů, o kterých nikdy v životě neslyšel, ale také kvanty notoricky známých děl. A protože se mladý černovlásek nevyskytoval nikde v dohledu, John se rozhodl pro průzkum. Zastaví se u jednoho z regálů úplně v rohu pod schodištěm. Tichý zastrčený kout s dvěma křesílky, stolkem a knihou položenou na stole. Obraz Doriana Greye - Oscar Wilde. Přejede očima po přebalu. Ta kniha by se líbila bláznovi právě pobíhajícího bůh ví kde po knihovně. Možná ho v ní tak trochu viděl. Kéž by měl aspoň jedinou libru. Usadí se do vcelku pohodlného křesla a slova první kapitoly okamžitě pohltí prostor okolo. 

Přesně to Sherlock potřeboval. Proto tu knihu vyndal z police na stůl. Nenápadně se vplíží do prvního patra pro pár pečlivě vybraných knih, které by se podle jednoduchých dedukcí měly Johnovi určitě líbit. Nechá si je zabalit už jen proto, že s jeho manuální zručností by balený dárek nepřežil a s papírovou taškou seběhne schody zpět do přízemí. Stůl pro autogramiádu připraven, ještě jednou zkontroluje papír, který pečlivě opatruje v kapse po celou dobu a položí ho na židli nadepsaný adresou:

_ John Watson _

_ 74 Huntley Street, Bloomsbury, Londýn _

Ale jestli se jeho plán s překvapením Johna zdaří nezáleží tak úplně na něm. Do knihovny pomalu přichází lidé, rozhlíží se, úroveň hluku nepříjemně roste.

_ Tímhle výletem si vyberu sociální kontakt s vnějším světem na dobré dva měsíce dopředu. _

„Sherlocku, tady jsi! Promiň, nějak jsem tě ztratil z dohledu, pak se začetl a možná se po cestě i trochu… no, ztratil." doběhne vysokého mladíka a podrbe se na zátylku. „Kolik je? Nemám u sebe hodinky ani mobil." 

„Mobilní telefon je od toho, aby se nosil u sebe, Johne. Proto se mu říká mobilní." švihne po blondýnovi chrpovým pohledem zdánlivě naštvaným, oči naštvané nejsou. Sáhne do kapsy pro hodinky. „Za deset minut půl třetí." 

„K čemu, stejně mi nikdo nevolá." odfkne si. Sestra se za dobu, co je pryč neozvala. A to slibovala, jak bude volat každou sobotu. „Navíc byl stejně na pokoji. Hele, začíná se to tu dost plnit. Měli bychom se zařadit, než nás ta fronta vystrčí ven a ani já, ani ty tu myslím nechceme strávit celý odpoledne."

_ Ne, tady opravdu ne. V tomhle hluku plném lidí. Nechápu, jak se někomu takto enormní socializace může zamlouvat. _

_ Jemu se to ale kdysi zamlouvalo.  _

_ Co jím tak moc otřáslo aby se od společnosti odstrčil do ústraní?  _

John si mezitím povzdechne, jelikož černovlasý opět evidentně unikl do svého vnitřního světa. Hrubě se chopí látky rukávu kabátu, a přitáhne ho vedle sebe do řady. Ani si nevšimne. Nohy před sebe skládá naprosto v automatickém pohybu. 

_ Násilí vůči jeho osobě? Nepravděpodobné.  _

_ Naivita?  _

Zaputuje očima k těm jeho. Leskne se v nich štěstí, kterým se snaží zamést všechny obavy, strach a vztek pod koberec. A v ruce drží knihu, kterou neměl černovlasý ponětí, kdy vzal. Možná mu na ni i dával peníze? To byl vážně tak mimo své vnímání?

_ Naivita. Svěřil se nepravé osobě s něčím velmi osobním a ta osoba si to nenechala pro sebe. Proto se straní, nikomu nevěří? Proč ze všech lidí věří zrovna mně? Viděl ve mně jistý odraz svých vlastních nejistot?  _

„Nikdo neříká 'za deset minut půl třetí'." proud myšlenek přeruší hlásky propletené slunečním svitem. Nikoliv sprosté narušení, ale probuzení z letargie nenásilnou větou vyslovenou do větru.

„Hm?" naznačí svou nabytou přítomnost.

„Je to jen… neobvyklý." 

_ Neřekl 'divné". Snažil se tomu výrazu vyhnout, protože vyjadřoval naprostý opak. Nechtěl vyjádřit opovržení, ale údiv. _

„Naše rodina je trochu zpátečnická." uzná a zaměří zrak na rty. Malé, ostře řezané...

_ Ne, ne! Tímto směrem se mé myšlenky ubírat nesmí. Nikdy se to nestane, nemůžu si vytvářet falešné naděje o tom, že se cokoliv změní ze strany rodiny nebo jeho samotného. Nikdy nenastane něco jako polibek. _

_ Nedokážu si představit jakýkoliv fyzický kontakt s jinou osobou. Hnusí se mi, odpuzuje, štím se ho. Pokud na místo kohokoliv ale dosadím Johna, stane se kontakt vítaným, žádaným, ale děsivým. Děsivým, protože nejsem na takové dotyky zvyklý a hladovím po nich v takové míře, až zpanikařím.  _

Jemné zašimrání u konečků prstů. Blondýn se nevědomky dotýká hřbetem ruky té jeho. Naprosto letmý dotyk...

_ A přitom ve mně dokáže spustit poplach. Potřebuji nutně na vzduch. _

Trhaně se nadechne, těžce polkne, stáhne rty k sobě. „Za chvíli jsi na řadě. Počkám venku, ano?" 

„Kam tak najednou?" zasměje se lehce rozpačitě. 

„Potřebuji si… jen zapálit. Budu čekat před vchodem." zamumlá a tempem podezřele podobném útěku opustí prostor. A před výlohou si opravdu zapálí svou poslední cigaretu.

_ Podivné, co dokáže nevědomky způsobit. Začíná mě to děsit.  _

Vyfoukne obláček dýmu a nakrčí obočí. 

_ Málo dehtu. Měl bych bratříkovi raději ukrást doklady, než ho žádat o koupi cigaret.  _

Odklepne popel, s ním i trochu pomalu ustupující paniky. 

_ Neměl bych se nechat tak snadno rozhodit. _

_ Neměl bych se nechat vůbec rozhodit.  _

_ Není to správné. Skončí to špatně. _

Se zazvoněním zvonečku dveří se dostane John ven. „Tak proto před setměním mizíš z intru. Chodíš kouřit cigarety za roh, jak nějakej puberťák." Opře se vedle Sherlocka o zeď. 

„Pokud ti to nedošlo, je mi patnáct. Jsem  _ ‘puberťák‘  _ a to žádné stereotypy neovlivní." odhodí nedopalek a rozhlédne se po okolí. 

_ Zimní kluziště, skoro prázdné. Ideální. _

„Nechytej mě hned za slovo, prosím tebe." uchechtne se.

Černovlasý se odstrčí od zdi. Pohled, který zaměřoval předtím kamkoliv, jen ne do Johnových očí se nyní teď přesně setká se dvěma panenkami uprostřed pomněnek. 

_ Je vůbec možné, aby něčí duhovky byly tak nepřirozeně božsky modré? _

Sám si to neuvědomil, ale pomněnkové louky uvítal chrpový háj protkaný mechem a nitkami šedi - strach a zmatenost. Tak očividně z něj září pochybnosti na sto honů, ale blondýn nenamítá ani slovo a neustále zírá na mladíka před ním.

_ Tak úžasné, hypnotické, tak… _

Klid v blondýnových očích donutí všechny ledové praskliny a mechové polštáře se rozpít v naprosté nic. 

„Jdeme?" přeruší příjemné ticho John, pohledem uhne nervózně jinam a svou koženou bundu si přitáhne víc ke krku.

„Ano, samozřejmě." narovná se v zádech a chytne blondýna za předloktí a táhne k přechodu. 

„My si zpátky nevezmeme taxík?" ukáže za sebe na místo, kde stáli. Taxi by tam jistě zastavilo ani ne po pár minutách. 

„Ještě nejdeme zpátky na internát." ani se neohlédne a táhne ho ještě s větší intenzitou. „Vidíš to kluziště?"

„No, ano, ale já neumím... zapomněl jsem, jak se bruslí." opraví se. Protože by lhal. Na bruslení nemá zrovna šťastné vzpomínky. 

_ „Harry, chyť se mě!"  _

_ Bezmocné natahování hokejky před sebe. _

_ „Uteč!"  _

_ Lapání po dechu. Natahování se k hladině. _

_ „Nebo se taky propa-" _

_ Ponoření… _

„To se nezapomíná." namítne Sherlock, ale dále svou připomínku nerozvádí.

…

„Proč jsi mi nikdy neřekl, že tak skvěle bruslíš, Sherlocku? To byla nádhera!" uzná blondýn a zavře za sebou dveře pokoje. Ty piruety a otočky provedené s veškerou grácií mu vyrazily dech a vzaly slova z úst. Sherlock přesným hodem odhodí šálu na věšák a kabát skončí na posteli. Přijde ke stolu, leží na něm obálka, telegram.

„Jako mladší jsem se věnoval baletu. V podstatě jde o to samé." pokrčí rameny. Vezme do rukou drobnou obálku ztělesňující varování a zklamání. 

_ Dej si pozor! Vis, jak  _ _ tohle _ _ dopadlo minule. _

_ W.H. _

„Nakonec sis to užil, že? A to ses bál." zahodí telegram na zem.

„Užil." stoupne si John přímo naproti němu.

_ Je moc blízko. Něco chce.  _

„A teď mi něco vysvětli. Nikoho si nepouštíš k tělu, nevěříš lidem ani nos mezi očima. Proč věříš zrovna mně?" 

„Na to samé bych se mohl zeptat i já." Sherlock odvrátí pohled pryč. Pryč od těch očí naplněných až po okraj otazníky.

„Nejdřív mi odpověz." uchopí jeho pravé rameno a ne příliš velkou silou ho přitlačí ke zdi. „Proč zrovna já?"

„Nechtěj to vědět, protože ani já sám to nevím." 

„Dívej se mi do očí, kruci." jemný, ne naštvaný hlas nutící ho nechat zrak zakovaný do podlahy, přinutí chrpy opět zavát mezi rozbouřená pomněnková luka. 

„Dobře, jsme na tom podobně." blondýn se zhluboka nadechne, stiskne rameno silněji. „Nech mě teď proto udělat jednu obří šílenost, prosím. Možná to všechno vysvětlí nebo zničí. Ale nech mě to risknout." rty jako by přitahovaly jeho pohled. 

_ On chce… on mě chce- _

Zorničky se stáhnou, ruce zachytí zeď a dech se zadrhne. Jen pár centimetrů dělí pootevřené sametové polštářky nasáklé touhou.

_ Políbit... _

_ To se nesmí dít! Nemůžu, nemůžeme, on nemůže- _

Stačilo překonat tu vzdálenost a myšlenky se rozpadly na prach. Hlavu pohltí výbuch supernovy a rty se nevědomky připojí k sebedestrukci. Chuť vzpoury, rebelství a nevyřčených pocitů putuje ústy. Třes ovládne tělo do posledního nervu. Ne však strachu, ale chtíče. Tohle uvědomění rozjasní okamžitě zatemněný mozek, otevře oči.

_ Přijdou na to. _

„Johne, ne…" tón svého vlastního hlasu, jaký nikdy v životě neslyšel. Příliš tichý, zoufalý. Blondýn ho neslyšel, nepřestal obsypávat krk smělými polibky. „Prosím, ne, ne…"

Jediný dotek na ruce spustí panický ústup. 

„Ne! Dej ty ruce pryč!" zmobilizuje všechny síly, křikne a odstrčí od sebe blondýna takovou silou, až málem spadne na zem. „Tohle nemůžeme, nesmíme! Oni na to přijdou a ty pak… ty pak-" 

„Sherlocku, co to u všech svatejch-" začne se znovu přibližovat.

Natáhne před sebe ruku, celou zmámenou třesem s ní hystericky máchá. „Ne, oni tě odvedou pryč! Nemůžu o tebe přijít, nezvládl bych..." vyhrkne, hlas se zlomí a slzy vytrysknou z očí jen při té myšlence. „Dostal jsem telegram. Všimli si toho, že se o tebe zajímám." ukáže k zemi na ležící papír.

„Telegram? Kdo v dnešní době posílá telegramy?" zvážní drobet a začne přemýšlet. 

„Moji prarodiče. Z otcovy strany. Lusknutím jejich prstů bankrotují společnosti. Vážně pro ně není žádný problém nechat mě nebo tebe přemístit na jinou školu. Stačí abych projevil jen náznak hlubších citů... a všechno zničí! Tohle nesmíš, nesmíme!" máchne oběma rukama a zacouvá ještě blíže ke zdi, jako by ho mohla vpít.

„Sakra, nemůžeš si takhle nechat manipulovat svým vlastním životem!" vykřikne frustrovaně John. „Podívej, co s tebou provedli. Stačí abych se tě dotkl a ty se sypeš jak domeček z karet. To není v pořádku!"

„Myslí to dobře. Nikdo nechce na svých bedrech nést vědomí, že jeho rod může dostat na kolena jeho nejslabší článek jen kvůli své orientaci-"

„Myslej to dobře?" ušklíbne se a zavrtí hlavou. „Sherlocku, nenech jiný tahat za zkurvený provázky. Nejsi loutka, máš plný právo žít svůj život!" 

„To je tak naivní, až tomu chci uvěřit." zasměje se arogantně černovlasý a setře slzy. 

„Tak uvěř."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Zpět mezi vlaštovky pochyb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha!  
Zase se řítím s novým příspěvekem do díla. Sice podle mě je to trochu slabé, ale pořád se mi vcelku líbí, takže tu je!:D  
A jako bonus ještě k tomu přináším odkaz na playlist vztahující se k téhle publikaci (melodií, textem) pro doplnění atmosféry.<3
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Fta8JyvVQWOFPwXjstKx9?si=NzPQxiAoTFaLCQE83E6HlA
> 
> Užijte si četbu!  
\- Druhé Housle

_ pátek 19. listopadu _

Naprosto vyřízený John vpadne do pokoje a odhodí svetr stejnokroje kamsi do prostoru. Sherlock zvedne hlavu od rozečtené knihy, pobaveně pozvedne koutky, ale prozatím nic neřekne. Přetočí stranu.

Blondýn se zřítí do peřin a s hlavou zabořenou do polštáře bolestivě zavyje: „Do příštího tréninku nechci ten stadion ani vidět!"

„Měl bys mi přestat krást cigarety, vůbec ti to nesvědčí." lehce posměšným tónem si vyslouží trefu polštářem. 

„Ale jdi někam. Dneska fakt na ty tvoje přípomínky nemám sílu." přetáhne si přes hlavu bělavou peřinu. 

_ Sherlock předstírá, že je vše v pořádku. Ale není, oba to víme. _

„A také by sis měl vypínat své vyzvánění, pokud si ten mobil nechceš brát s sebou. Někdo tě usilovně sháněl celé odpoledne. Tuším, že Harry." další přetočení stránky. Ve skutečnosti vůbec nečte, jen se snaží předstírat svůj nezájem ledovým hlasem a falešnou poloviční ignorací. 

„Proč by se ozývala, když doteď dokázala ignorovat, že vůbec nějakýho bratra má?" naštvaně odkopne peřinu a přece jen se natáhne pro mobil a rozsvítí displej. Sedm nepřijatých hovorů z čísla patřícího právě Harry. „Jak to krucinál… Víš co? Radši nic neříkej." nervózně vyťukající na klávesnici číslo se ohlédne po Sherlockovi. Jako by na něj vůbec nepromluvil, čte dále knihu, jež mu nedávno zabavil, i když tento titul sám vlastní, ale zřejmě leží někde zapomenut pod horou notových papírů. Telefon několikrát zdlouhavě zapípá, až se na druhém konci ozve lakonické  _ „Prosím?". _

„Umm." stále nemůže uvěřit tomu, že opravdu slyší svoji sestru. „Jo, ahoj. Něco potřebuješ, Harry?" ke svému překvapení odpovídá milým tónem, i když je na svou sestru opravdu naštvaný. 

„Máma tě potřebuje." hlasitý nádech. „Pozvala nás všechny na zítřejší oběd. Prosím, přijeď... Opravdu nevypadá nejlépe. Potřebuje nás oba u sebe." velmi naléhavý tón ho donutí zbystřit. 

„Stalo se něco?" nervózně vstane z postele. Černovlasý zvedne zrak od knihy a zaujatým pohledem pozoruje každý jeho pohyb. Dlouhé, ubíjející ticho. „Haló?" 

„Ne, ale mohlo by." sníží hlas do neklidného pisklavého šepotu. „Každý den chodí jako tělo bez duše od tý doby co jsi musel odjet. A táta si dělá co chce, vyvádí kvůli každý kravině. Ubíjí ji to a mě taky."

„Proč šeptáš?" vytáhne z šuplíku jízdní řád, aby mohl vyhledat spoj, co by ho domů dopravil co nejdříve. Listuje zbrkle stránkami, až konečně nalezne. 

_ Nádraží Paddington v 16:48, vlak číslo v95097, směr Swansea. Ten bych mohl stihnout. _

„Zabavil mi mobil, promiň, proto jsem se neozvala. Vrátil mi ho, abych ti teď zavolala, takže nemám moc času. Co nejdřív přijeď-" hluk v pozadí, tenorový řev. Sluchátko ohluchne v nekonečné pípání. John se narovná v zádech, vypne mobil a vytáhne z pod postele kufr. 

Černovlasý z něj nespouští pohled, jen po očku zkontroluje čas. „Od naší školy odjíždí ve tři čtvrtě na tři a tři minuty autobus na Paddington. S ním bys stihl vlak ve čtvrt na čtyři a tři minuty." knihu pohodí na stůl. 

„Kolik je?" vloží do kufru svůj nejmilejší svetr, do kterého zabalí knihu od Sherlocka. Laxně do něj pohodí dva páry kalhot a košili.

„Půl třetí." pro jistotu se znovu podle podívá na své zápěstí. „Šťastnou cestu, uvidíme se v neděli." trochu smutně se pousměje a vrátí se ke knize.

„Jo, díky." zacvakne kufr, hodí přes rameno bundu. „Ahoj." mávne a vystřelí z pokoje rychlostí světla. Cestou málem porazí drobnou blondýnu s krátce střiženými vlasy.

„Hej!" křikne po něm naštvaným hlasem. Ale i přes rozčilenost vyzařuje dobrotu. 

„Pardon, spěchám!" křikne nazpět a dál osobě, jež nechal za sebou nevěnuje pozornost. 

_ Až ji někdy ve škole potkám, měl bych se omluvit pořádně. _

Autobus mu zavře za patami a zběsile uhání uličkami jako by tušil, že blonďatý mladík s kufrem musí stihnout svůj spoj včas.

…

Stihl. 

Možná ale měl zůstat v Londýně. Jakmile se jen přiblíží ke dveřím, zaslechne v mysli otcův křik. Už jen pouhá myšlenka stačí k tomu, aby se mu zježily všechny chlupy na těle a zorničky roztáhly děsem a připraveností kdykoliv vzít nohy na ramena. Odkašle si, zklidní dech a silně zabuší klepadlem. Dveře se otevřou na škvíru a malá unavená očka plná modři, jež John podědil se rozzáří, když ho spatří. „Johne, ty jsi přijel! Pojď dál." otevře dveře a obejme vyššího syna kolem pasu. 

_ Hrozně zhubla, jako by to ještě při její váze bylo víc možný. Za tohle všechno může on. To strašný, hnusný, nechutný hovado... _

„Ahoj mami." usměje se upřímně radostí a objetí opětuje. Zase vidí domov, svou maminku a zdánlivě poklidnou scenérii, protože otec je v hospodě. 

_ Jako vždycky, tohle se nezměnilo. _

Jedním kopem zuje boty, tašku ledabyle shodí z jednoho ramene. „Půjdu na chvíli do pokoje, jo?" 

Maminka pouze přikývne a tak vyběhne schody, své věci pohodí kamsi do rohu skromně zařízeného pokoje. Jednolůžková postel v levém rohu pod oknem je vzorně ustlána jen díky obětavému zásahu sestry, po psacím stole se valí rozečtené knihy, komiksy a nikdy nedopsané příběhy na listech kancelářského papíru. Stěny natřené sytě sivou okupují téměř po celé ploše plakáty s tématikou Doctora Who a skupiny Electric light orchestra, vždy byl v otázce vkusu tak trochu retro. 

Venku už vládne hluboká tma. Přijde k oknu a i když venku skoro mrzne, otevře ho dokořán. Zhluboka se nadechne a zavře oči. Zvuk nedalekého moře, na které má z okna přímý výhled, doléhá k uším a uklidňuje myšlenky v tempu Vivaldiho na Chopina. Poryv vánku pocuchá blonďaté kadeře a nadzvedne pár papírů na stole. 

_ Zajímalo by mě, jestli mu chybím. Netlačil jsem ve středu moc na pilu? Vypadal tak vyděšeně. Vyděsilo ho to všechno natolik, aby se stáhnul do sebe?  _

_ Proč vždy reagoval tak panicky, když jsem se dotkl jeho rukou? _

Vždy, když si s něčím John nevěděl rady, sepsal své myšlenky na papír a dodal jim příběh. Proto okupuje jeho stůl tolik stránek. Vezme do rukou papír z toho osudného večera před stěhováním se do Londýna. Čiší z ní zoufalost, bezradnost a přání, aby se události předcházející psaní tohoto listu nikdy neudály. 

_ Ale kdybych to nikdy neudělal, nepotkal bych Sherlocka. Nakonec, skoro všechno má svoji světlou stranu, i když jsem ji tenkrát třeba neviděl. _

List papíru se ve větru třepotá jako motýl pokoušející se o útěk. Položí ho na parapet a složí nejúhlednější vlaštovku, jakou dokáže a hodí ji po silném poryvu větru. 

_ Leť a ukaž, že už si nepřeju vrátit se zpátky. Protože doma je teď tam, kde je ten zatracenej černovlasej blázen. _

Vlaštovka párkrát zamává křídly a zmizí v temnotě. Zavře za ní okno, usadí se ke stolu a z prvního šuplíku vytáhne pečlivě skladovaný sešit s černými deskami, který dlouho čekal na využití a nyní ho konečně nalezl.

_ Díky za dárek k narozeninám, Harry. _

Rozevře ho na první stránce. Jiskřička kreativity se rozhoří v plamen.

_ Na první stránku patří věnování. I když ho nejspíš nikdy neuvidí. _

Protočí propiskou v ruce a co nejčtenějším písmem zanechá na papíru modrou stopu. 

_ Té nejmoudřejší a nejkrásnější bytosti popisované na těchto stránkách.  _

_ Tobě, Sherlocku. _

_ -J _

Přetočí stranu a krásný neporušený povrch narušuje úhledné psací písmo protkané tím nejčistším citem. 

_ Oči _

_ Začnu něčím, co zaujme hned na první pohled. Tvé oči. Tak měňavé s každým slunečním paprskem, s každou emocí a osobou, která se do nich dívá. Pokaždé v tom šeru na chodbách se v nich zračí ledové kry, ale jakmile přejdeme přes práh pokoje, rozpustí se kry v klidný oceán. Na Baker street, seděli jsme v klidu naproti sobě a tvoje oči zářily tak roztomilými a šťastnými chrpami, hřály. V tom taxíku, když ses bál sám sebe, požíral vodu nekonečně zelený mech. A když ses na kluzišti poté vztekal a tropil povyk, protože neměli "pořádné pánské brusle se zoubky" a nakonec po tobě ten provozní hodil dámskými, jiskřily ty duhovky rozbouřeným oceánem tak moc, až jsem se bál přílivu, který mě smete k zemi a zmrazí na místě. U svého bratra, všech učitelů, spolužáků nešetříš mrazem. Ale poté se otočíš na mě a ty ledy roztají. Uvědomuješ si vlastně, jak jsou tvé oči magické? Dokázal bych je sledovat celé hodiny a přitom bych v nich stále nacházel nové odstíny barev. Rád do nich zírám. Ano, zírám do nich, přiznávám se.  _

_ Přiznávám se, ztratil jsem se v tvých očích. _

…

Mezitím, co na druhé straně Anglie dopadají na řádky romantikou opilá souvětí, v Londýně oči, o nichž je psáno těkají plné světle šedé po místnosti z jedné strany na druhou. Rodinné večeře, jak tyhle věci Sherlock nesnáší. Chování tak usilovně naškrobené, jako jeho bělavá košile. Z těch všech usilovných zdvořilostí se mu zvedá žaludek, ale nerad by zklamal rodiče, hlavně matku. 

„Co tvůj prospěch, Sherlocku? Doufám, že se svým novým přátelstvím nezapomínáš na to, co je opravdu důležité." William Holmes pozvedne svou sklenku bílého vína a znale upije. 

„Nebojte se, dědečku. Můj prospěch není jakkoli ohrožen." lehce se pokrčí v zádech, opravdu ho po té nekonečné době sezení chytají křeče do ramen. Otec ho obdaří chápavým pohledem, naopak babičku nenechá jeho etický přestupek klidnou. 

„To jste toho toho kluka nenaučili sedět slušně?" prskne. „Člověk aby po svém synovi vychovával ještě jeho děti!"

„Omlouvám se." narovná se, i když to ukrutně bolí. „Už se to nebude opakovat."

„V to doufám." přitaká dědeček. „Doufám též, že nebudeš opakovat své předchozí chyby. Nezaplétej se znovu s lidmi, obzvláště ne s muži. Vím, že k tomu máš určité sklony." 

_ Další kázání jménem "pluj mezi zlatými rybkami jako tvůj starší bratr" už opravdu nerozdýchám.  _

„Ještě s někým tak…  _ průměrným. _ Proč si nenajdeš přátele mezi sobě rovnými jako Mycroft?" přidá se babička k výchově vnuka. Mycroft zvedne zrak od svého talíře a se stejným omluvným obličejem, jaký předtím Sherlockovi ukázal otec se vrátí zpět k jídlu. 

Černovlasý přivře zmučeně víčka, cítí, jak se v něm s každou větou mířenou k jeho nejlepšímu příteli začíná vařit krev. „Mohu prosím odejít?" 

„V naší domácnosti se vždy odpovídá na položené otázky, mladý muži!" zvýší hlas děd a nebezpečně se zamračí.

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechne, srovná myšlenky. „Zkrátka nepotřebuji diskutovat o politice, veřejném dění a nejnovějších symfoniích jako můj starší bratr. Přátelé, respektive můj nejlepší, jediný přítel, sice nevyniká přílišnou inteligencí, avšak disponuje všemi atributy, jimiž by měl dle mého názoru přítel měl. Toť k mému výběru." agresivní modř v barvě blížícího se tsunami ho postrkuje k používání sprostých slov a křiku. Měl by urychleně odejít a zapálit si. 

„Raději běž." mávne dědeček rukou. Ze slušnosti kývne na poděkování. "Děkuji za večeři, byla výborná." vstane od stolu a tiše odejde, jakmile za ním klapnou obří dveře, rychlostí odpálené rakety vletí do svého pokoje o patro výš. Malý pokojík zaplňuje zdánlivě z poloviny dvoulůžková postel, naproti se rozkládá mohutný psací stůl z mahagonu a obří prosklené dveře vedoucí na terasu. Okamžitě rozepne dva vrchní knoflíky košile, vezme v měsíční záři do rukou přenosku gramofonu a s patřičnou jemností ji upustí na svou oblíbenou desku. Ozve se příjemné důvěrně známé zachrčení desky a první tóny Bachovy symfonie. Přehodí si přes ramena bavlněný kabát tiše ležící na posteli a otevře vstupní dveře na terasu. Na nebi září tisíce hvězd. Konečně u úst škrtne zapalovačem a podpálí vytouženou cigaretu. Odfoukne oblaka dýmu, opře se o chladné kamenné zábradlí a skryje zrak před okolním světem sklopením víček.

_ Měl jsem chuť vykřikovat nadávky jen Johna zmínil. Proč mám potřebu ho bránit? _

_ Takhle vypadá přátelství? Nepředstavoval jsem si ho tak… _

_ …provázané? Ano, to je to slovo. Prosáklé sentimentem. Přímo šplíchající citem na všechny strany. Opojné, vytvářející nebezpečné slabosti. Proto bych se ho měl stranit.  _

_ Ale stačí, aby se jedenkrát usmál a já hodím za hlavu veškerou slušnost, rodokmen a hradby chránící mě před schopností prožívat emoce. Masky zakrývající veškeré cudné úsměvy, jiskřičky v očích. Jen pro něj bezhlavě půjdu vstříc vydědění, hanbě. _

_ Dědeček nemá sebemenší tušení, jak moc se mýlí.  _

_ Budu opakovat své chyby. Právě kvůli té nechutně snobské slušnosti, cinkotu peněz a vlivu. Protože já takový nejsem a nikdy nebudu. _

„Tenhle zlozvyk tě jednou bude stát plíce, milý bratře." ozve se za ním posměvačným tónem.

„Jdi pryč, Mycrofte. Víš, že v mém pokoji nejsi vítán." odsekne otráveně.

„Naštval tě, že? Stačilo se o Johnovi zmínit a málem jsem měl na krku další papírování o přestupu na jinou školu, kvůli  _ špatnému vlivu _ ." vytáhne z kapsy svou cigaretu a též si zapálí. 

„Vážně se o tom teď musíme bavit?" protočí panenky a odhodí nedopalek. „Nejsem malé dítě, Mycrofte. Nepotřebuji poučovat o následcích svého chování." 

„Právě naopak, Sherlocku. Myslím, že si nejsi plně vědom, co může tvé chování způsobit." opře se vedle svého bratra.

„Stále nechápu, co bylo na mém chování tenkrát špatně." 

„Byl jsi naivní, Sherlocku." 

„Věřit někomu je naivní? Nemyslím-"

„Kruci, tady vůbec nejde o důvěru!" zafuní zoufale a projede rukou nedržící cigaretu vlasy. Vypitý punč mu rychle leze do hlavy. „Víš, co s tebou vlastně Victor prováděl?"

_ Bublinky mu opět stoupají na mysl. _

„Nosil mi sladkosti, často jsme chodili do parku. Byl na mě milý, upřímně. Tenkrát jako jediný." 

„Tohle ale vůbec není žádná pravda!" švihne rukou tak mocně, až mu zpola dohořelá cigareta vyletí z ruky.

„A co je tedy pravda?" ušklíbne se arogantně.

„Victor tě šikanoval."

_ Moment, cože? _

_ Ale to není možné… pamatoval bych si- _

Úšklebek z tváře okamžitě zmizí. „Nelži mi, tohle nemůže být pravda. Nepamatuji si, že by mi bylo jakkoliv fyzicky ubližováno." 

„Přepsal sis vzpomínky. Doktoři věděli, že to uděláš." odpoví tónem hlásajícím nezvyklou starostlivost a péči. „Ty jizvy, co máš různě po těle, ti udělal právě Victor. Když jsem tě jednou vyzvedl, celou noc jsi plakal, protože tě tak zkopal, že jsi ani nemohl mluvit-"

_ Proč bych přepisoval své vzpomínky?  _

_ Oh… _

_ Sentiment, jistě.  _

_ Stockholmskýsyndrom? Zřejmě. _

Nával Mycroftovy upřímnosti překvapil oba bratry, ale přesto zamrká, zapálí si novou cigaretu a pokračuje. 

„Víš, nechám si líbit spoustu věcí. Ale kdyby se ti něco stalo, do smrti bych si to neodpustil."

Sherlock se překvapením rozkašle. „To myslíš vážně? Co bylo v tom punči?"

„Možná jsem jen upřímný." pokrčí starší bratr nevinně rameny. „Dávej si pozor. Sentiment se ti může šeredně vymstít, jako tenkrát." 

Sherlock jako kdyby ho neslyšel pokračuje. „Pravděpodobně drahé máti krapet ujela ruka s rumem nebo sis do něj doléval sám? Běž si dát ještě." zadívá se k měsíci, aby tak naznačil nezájem o další konverzaci. 

„Dobrou noc, Sherlocku." zahodí nedopalek a vytratí se z pokoje stejně tiše, jako se do něj vplížil.

_ Ten divný pocit hrudi. Je tohle stesk? John odjel pryč před pár hodin. Opravdu jsem se na něj tak enormně upnul? Moje já pár měsíců zpět by se mi vysmálo. Ale já, právě teď hodlám páchat naprosto nemyslitelná na základě zamilovanosti, abych dokázal rodině i sám sobě, jak hluboce se mýlíme. A nikdo mi již nedokáže opak. _

…

_ 19:00 _

Blondýn spokojeně dojídá svou porci špaget. Takhle se dokáže cítit spokojeně. On, Harry a máma u jednoho stolu diskutující o kuchařských soutěžích, smějící se svým špatným vtipům. Pravá rodinná atmosféra. 

Dokud domů s rámusem nedorazí otec. Otylý zarostlý muž. Po pár hromových zabušeních rozrazí dveře. Poté potácivou chůzí překročí práh jídelny. Rozhlédne se a s úšklebkem se zastaví na Johnovi.

„Á, naše oblíbená homokláda dorazila!" zasměje se hraně a tak nahlas, že se musí blondýn kontrolovat, aby si nezakryl uši. 

„Ahoj tati." pípne bezmocně, polkne a sklopí pohled, aby se nemusel dívat.

_ Zase se zlil jak Dán. _

Otec mluví a mluví, občas se zadrhne, či párkrát zopakuje co říkal. Ale okamžitě to přestane vnímat, potápí se do své mysli a snaží urážky a verbální kopance jako vždy. 

„...jak se jmenuje ten tvůj novej? Holmes! Ha, trefil jsem se!" vytáhne odkudsi školní noviny. Při zmínce o Sherlockovi okamžitě zbystří všechny mladíkovy smysly. Zaskřípe zuby. 

„Jak říkám, měl jsem tě asi víc řezat. Možná by z tebe nevyrostl buzerant." rozdělá si své pivo a napije se.

_ U všech svatejch, ať už drží hubu nebo mu jednu pořádnou natáhnu rodina nerodina.  _

„Nejsem gay, tati." povzdechne si frustrovaně. Tenhle argument už použil tolikrát, že mu sám už ani nevěří. Jako na potvoru se mu myslí mihnou obrazy ze středy. 

Otec se hystericky zasměje. „Jestli ti tohle ten týpek věří, je opravdu tak vymetenej, jak vypadá."

„Tak dost. Já tohle nehodlám poslouchat." blondýn se naštvaně zvedne ze židle. Něco mu říká, že tohle dopadne špatně, ale odmítá ten hlas, co se jeho otce bojí poslouchat. 

„Koukám, že ti v Londýně dost narost nos nahoru, mladej! Pravda ti už nevoní, co?" křikne nebývale nahlas, matka i sestra odejdou trochu stranou a přikrčí se.

Už odmítá mlčet a ohýbat záda. 

„Tohle je asi stejná pravda, jako to, že ty sis už kompletně nevychlastal mozek! " oplatí konečně po dlouhých letech mlčení stejnou mincí. „Tohle už nehodlám dál snášet. Okamžitě si balím věci a jedu zpátky do Londýna! Dělej si s tím co chceš. Za měsíc mi je osmnáct, takže ani není moc věcí, co bys dělat mohl." otočí se k odchodu. 

„Tak to teda ne. Dokud žiješ v mým domě, budeš poslouchat mě!" chytne ho za rameno a silně stiskne. Sykne. 

„Nesahej na mě!" křikne a zakroutí se pod stiskem jako had. V tu chvíli se podívá na maminku. Dívá se na něj, brečí. Několikrát mrkne a zastaví se v dosavadní činnosti, o které byl tak přesvědčen, že je správná.

„Chceš zpátky do Londýna? Tak jak chceš! Vrať se, ale nepočítej s tím, že máš ještě domov, protože takový rozmazlený fakany tu nestrpím. Ráno se zdekuješ a už sem nestrčíš rypák, nikdy! Je ti to jasný?"

Před očima protančí temnota. Tohle přehnal.

_ Ale tohle jsem nechtěl! Co máma a ségra? Odnesou to za mě. Tohle nemůže- _

„Tak je ti to jasný?" zařve a blondýnovi přilétne facka jako z děla zatímco ho pouští. Dopadne plnou vahou na dveře od koupelny.

„Ano." promne si tvář. 

„Řek' bych, že moc ne!" dupne mu na nohu. John vykřikne bolestí o oktávu výš a sjede zády dolů. K jeho uším dolehne velmi známý pronikavý zvuk. 

Houkačky, záchrana. 

Úlevně zavře oči. 

Otec stihne otočit hlavu ke dveřím, které vyrazí s křikem pár policistů.

„Ustupte od toho chlapce!"

Hlasy jako by se vzdalovali spolu se ustavičným křikem otce. 

_ Jednou přijedu domů na víkend a všechno se takhle posere. _

_ Zase ho pustí, bude to ještě horší. Co když to máma už nezvládne? Co když- oh bože… _

„Johne, Johne, jste v pořádku?" uslyší nad sebou známý hlas, od jehož majitele by nikdy nečekal, že se objeví někde mimo Londýn, natož v Cardiffu. Otravný zástupce ředitele, teď obětavý starší bratr nejlepšího kamaráda. Otevře oči, ale neví, co říct. Proto jen nevěřícně zírá.

_ Kde se tu vzal? To má ta jejich zazobaná famílie i vrtulník? _

_ Jak navíc mohl vědět, co se tu děje? _

„Můžete vstát?" hlasy se opět přiblíží na reálnou vzdálenost. Mycroft Holmes před sebe natáhne ruku, aby mu pomohl vyškrábat se na nohy. Hlasitě sykne a přenese váhu spíše na levou nohu. „Obě jsou v pořádku ve svých pokojích. Otec si přes noc posedí na záchytné stanici a poté poputuje rovnou před soud."

„Ale…" zašeptá a odkašle si. „ale co když ho pustí?" spustí trochu hlasitěji, stejně hlasem ochraptělým křikem. 

„To se nemůže stát." usměje se na svou naškrobenost vcelku upřímně. „Jděte si odpočinout. Ráno vás jeden z mých řidičů odveze do Londýna. Dám vám na něj číslo."

„Dojedu sám." kývne vděčně a vydá se ke schodům. Muž s deštníkem pro změnu k východu. Policisté se již vytratili do neznáma. 

„A Mycrofte!" zastaví ho mezi futry. Vzhlédne s ledovým klidem v tváři. 

„Děkuju." s vděčným výrazem mávne na rozloučenou. Mycroft pouze chápavě kývne a vytratí se do nočního ruchu. 

Měl mu být za co vděčný. To, jak věděl, či vše zařídil nejsou věci, které by potřeboval nutně vědět okamžitě. Může se bezpečně vrátit na místo, kde se opravdu cítit doma, aniž by se bál o sebe, rodinu, či Sherlocka. 

Na pokoj 221.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn.: Spoje vlakové a autobusové dopravy, které používám jsou reálné. Opravdu jsem si je vyhledávala od místa děje k nádraží Paddington až do Cardiffu. To jen abyste věděli, že si ty časy necucám z prstu. :D


End file.
